What If
by Doctorwholuver1234
Summary: What if someone else had been invited to watch the Doctor die? How will they react? Who are they? Read and find out.
1. Mystery Person

_What If_

**Doctor Who Fanfiction**

**By: HOADoctorwholuver1234**

** Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any characters. If I did Donna wouldn't have lost her memories.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

A letter. That is what suddenly appeared on her ship on her way back to Messaline. The envelope was a very vibrant blue color. It seemed like strangely familiar color, but she couldn't put her finger on where she'd seen the color. She opened the letter. Inside was a piece of paper with a date, tie, and map reference on it. "Well, looks like we're going to Utah," she said to her empty ship. She looked back down at her envelope and realized that it had a number on it. The number 1 ½. She didn't understand what it meant so she ignored it for the time being. She tended to ignore things she didn't understand. So she started up her ship and head to Utah.


	2. Recieving The Letter

**Chapter2**

In 2011, Amy Pond reads to her husband, Rory Williams, from a history book in their home while Rory is unpacking groceries.

"At the personal intervention of the King, the unnamed doctor was incarcerated without trial in the Tower Of London," she reads. They've moved into a house of their own recently after the doctor dropped them off from their honeymoon.

Rory doubts it saying, "OK, but it doesn't have to be him."

"Two nights later a magical sphere some 20 feet across was seen floating away from the tower, bearing the mysterious doctor aloft," Amy reads further.

"OK...it's him," says a now believing Rory.

Amy looks up and says, "There's more."

Amy slams the book closed. "It's like he's being deliberately ridiculous, trying to attract our attention. Are you watching this again?" she says looking at the TV while Laurel and Hardy's "Sons of the Desert" plays.

"I've explained the jokes," Rory says in defense of the show. Amy gets up and goes to the door as the doorbell rings. "So what are you saying? Do you really think he's back there trying to wave to us out of history books?" Rory continues. As Rory looks down at the book, he misses seeing the fez-wearing Doctor appear onscreen in the movie waving at the camera before joining Laurel and Hardy in a small dance.

"It's the sort of thing he'd do. Thanks," Amy says, to Rory and the postman.

"Yeah, but why?" asked a confused Rory.

"He said he'd be in touch."

"Two months ago."

"Two months is nothing. He's up to something; I know he is because I know him," she said opening the letter.

"What is it? Amy?"

"A date, a time, a map reference. I think it's an invitation."

"Who's it from?"

"It's not signed. Look, TARDIS blue!" Amy says tossing it to him.

* * *

In the 51st century Stormcage Prison, a similar envelope lands on the bed of River Song. She reaches down to pick it up. She opens the letter and smiles as she reads the contents.

Alarms blare as men race down the hall. A guard is on the phone. "You'd better get down here, sir," he says to the warden, "She's doing it again. Dr. Song, sir. She's...packing. Says she's going to some planet called...America."

* * *

**AN: You won't get to find out who that person in the first chapter was til later. But if anyone can guess correctly then I'll give you a shout out in the next chapter. **


	3. The Doctor in a Stetson

**An: Congratulations to Phoebe Cloud for guessing the mystery person correctly. PS I put this on the bottom too so if you've already read this here than there's no need to read it down there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who no matter how badly I want to. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

A yellow school bus drives down a road in Utah, U.S.A. The bus stops and Amy and Rory step off, both of them carry backpacks.

"Thanks!" Amy says to the driver.

"You're very welcome," the driver says.

"Uh! This is it, yeah? The right place?" The bus drives off.

Rory looks around then says, "Nowhere, middle of? Yeah, this is it."

"Howdy!" someone says from behind them.

Amy and Rory turn around and see the Doctor lying on the hood of a red 1960s station wagon.

"Doctor!" exclaims Amy.

"Ha-ha! It's the Ponds!" he says getting off the car. "Pond One and Pond Two! Hello, Ponds come here!" he says hugging Amy.

"So someone's been a busy boy then, eh?" Amy says smiling.

"Did you see me?"

"Of course! Stalker!"

"Flirt!"

"Husband," Rory cuts in.

"And Rory the Roman! Oh, come here!" the Doctor says hugging him.

"Hey, nice hat."

"I wear a Stetson now, Stetsons are cool," the Doctor explains smirking.

A gun fires and the Stetson blows off the Doctor's head. The three of them turn around and see a figure silhouetted against the sun. The figure moves slightly and they see that it's River.

River blows on the muzzle of the gun. "Hello, sweetie."

* * *

**An: Congratulations to Phoebe Cloud for guessing the mystery person correctly.**


	4. Cokes and Diaries

**Chapter 4**

In a booth at a nearby diner, the Doctor and River compare notes while Amy and Rory get Cokes at the counter.

"Right then, where are we? Have we done Easter Island yet?" River asks the Doctor.

"Yes, I've got Easter Island!" he responds.

"They worshipped you there! Have you seen the statues?" Rory and Amy join them.

"Jim the Fish."

"Oh, Jim the Fish! How is he?"

"Still building his dam."

"Sorry, what are you two doing?" asks Rory.

"They're both time travelers, so they never meet in the right order. They're syncing their diaries," Amy explains to her husband. "So what's happening, then? Because you've been up to something," she says to the Doctor.

"I've been running...faster than I've ever run, and I've been running my whole life. Now it's time for me to stop. And tonight I'm going to need you all with me," he tells them.

"OK, we're here, what's up?"

"A picnic! And then a trip. Somewhere different, somewhere brand-new."

"Where?" asks Amy.

"Space...1969."

* * *

**AN: Congratulations to ATalentForRaisingCain, flufyhayes, and Sampie for guessing "Mystery Person" correctly. If you don't already know who it is, you'll find out in Chapter 7.**


	5. Wine and an Astronaut

**Chapter 5**

The Doctor is stretched out on a large picnic blanket. Amy, Rory and River are sitting around the edges.

"Salut!" the Doctor toasts.

"Salut!" everyone repeats.

"So when are we going to 1969?" Rory asks.

"And since when do you drink wine?" Amy adds.

"I'm 1,103 - I must have drunk it some time." He drinks from the bottle and spits it out. "Oh, wine's horrid! I thought it would taste more like the gums."

"1,103? You were 908 the last time we saw you," Amy says.

"And you've put on a couple of pounds. I wasn't going to mention it," the Doctor retorts.

Amy looks up to the dunes and sees a figure silhouetted against the sun. "Who's that?" she said to no one in particular.

Rory looks at her and says, "Who's who?"

She looks at Rory "Sorry, what?"

"What did you see? You said you saw someone."

"No, I didn't."

"Ah! The moon, look at it! Of course, you lot did more than look, didn't you? Big silvery thing in the sky, you couldn't resist it. Quite right," the Doctor says with a smile on his face.

"The moon landing was in '69," Rory said. "Is that where we're going?"

"Oh, a lot more happens in '69 than anyone remembers. Human beings... I thought I'd never get done saving you," he says.

A pickup truck pulls onto the sand behind them and an older man steps out. The Doctor stands and holds up a hand in a wave.

"Who's he?" asks Amy. Rory and River stand.

"Oh, my God!"

Amy stands and looks with the others as an astronaut stands in the lake.

"You all need to stay back. Whatever happens now, you do not interfere. Clear?" he says as he walks to astronaut.

"That's an astronaut. That's an Apollo astronaut in the lake. Look," Rory said.

The Doctor stands in front of the astronaut on the beach. "Hello. It's OK, I know it's you." The astronaut opens its visor but the others don't see its face. "Well then..."

The others watch silently as the Doctor speaks with the astronaut. He then bows his head as the astronaut raises its arm.

"What's he doing?" whispers Amy.

The astronaut fires and the Doctor staggered backwards.

"Doctor!" screams Amy. She rushes towards the Doctor but Rory and River hold her back.

"Amy! Stay back! The Doctor said stay back!" River shouts.

The astronaut fires again and the Doctor falls to his knees.

"No!" Amy screams.

"You have to stay back!" River shouts.

"No!" Amy screams again.

The Doctor stands as regeneration energy begins to waft from his hands.

"Doctor!" Amy screams.

The Doctor looks over to his friends. "I'm sorry." The Doctor tilts his head back as the regeneration starts in earnest. The astronaut fires again and the Doctor collapses to the ground.

"No! Doctor!" River screams. The three run to the Doctor's body as the astronaut slowly walks back into the lake.

"Doctor, please!" Amy says to the Doctor's corpse. River and Amy kneel beside the Doctor's body and River takes readings of the Doctor's vital signs with her handheld device.

"River... River!" Amy says. The device whirrs and beeps. Amy looks at River. "River..."

River stands and fires her gun at the astronaut until she runs out of ammunition. "Of course not," she says.

"River, he can't be dead. This is impossible," Amy said crying.

"Whatever that was, it killed him in the middle of his regeneration cycle. His body was already dead. He didn't make it to the next one," River explained.

"Maybe he's a clone or a duplicate or something," she said, sobbing now.

The man from the truck walked down to them. "I believe I can save you some time. That most certainly is the Doctor, and he is most certainly dead. He said you'd need this," he says as he sets a gas tank at the Doctor's feet.

"Gasoline?" asked Rory.

"A Time Lord's body is a miracle. Even a dead one. There are whole empires out there that would rip this world apart for just one cell. We can't leave him here. Or anywhere," River explained.

Amy strokes the Doctor's face. "Wake up! Go on, wake up, you stupid bloody idiot!" She rests her head on his chest. "What do we do, Rory?" she asks.

"We're his friends. We do what the Doctor's friends always do," River says picking up the gas can. "As we're told."

Rory looks around. "There's a boat. If we're going to do this...let's do it properly."

* * *

**AN: Congratulations to loulouflowerpower for guessing "Mystery Person" correctly.**


	6. Burning Bodies and the Number 4

**Chapter 6**

The Doctor's body burns in the boat as it floats in the lake. The four of them stand on the shore and watch.

"Who are you? Why did you come?" River asks the man.

"Same reason as you," he replies. The man pulls envelope from pocket. After a moment's hesitation, River pulls out hers and looks at him.

"Dr. Song... Amy... Rory. I'm Canton Everett Delaware III. I won't be seeing you again. But...you'll be seeing me." He picks up gas can and heads back to his truck.

River watches him go before turning to Amy and Rory. "Four."

"Sorry, what?" asks Rory.

"The Doctor numbered the envelopes."


	7. The Young Doctor and the Crying Girl

**Chapter 7**

River, Amy and Rory enter the diner. River is continuing her explanation. Amy is still in shock. "You got three, I was two, and Mr. Delaware was four."

"So?" asks Rory.

"So where's one?"

"You think he invited someone else?"

"Well, he must have. He planned all of this to the last detail."

"Will you shut up?" Amy says. "It doesn't matter."

"He was up to something," River continues.

"He's dead."

"Space 1969, what did he mean?"

"You're still talking, but it doesn't matter."

"Hey, it mattered to him," Rory says.

"So it matters to us," River finished.

"He's dead."

"But he still needs us. I know. Amy...I know. But right now we have to focus."

Rory spots something on one of the tables. It's another envelope.

"Look." He goes to talk to man behind the counter. "Excuse me, who was sitting over there?

"Some guy," the man responds. Rory walks back to the others. No one noticed a young blond woman stroll into the diner and ask where Lake Silencio was. The blonde woman and the man behind the counter continue to talk about Lake Silencio.

River picks up envelope. "The Doctor knew he was going to his death, so he sent out messages. When you know it's the end, who do you call?"

"Your friends, people you trust," Rory responded.

River holds up the envelope. "Number one. Who did the Doctor trust the most?"

At that moment, the back door opens and the Doctor strolls in, a straw in his mouth. Amy, River and Rory stare at him. He smiles and points at them.

"This is cold. Even by your standards, this is cold," say River through gritted teeth.

"Or, 'Hello,' as people used to say," responds the Doctor.

"Doctor?" Amy says.

"I just popped out to get my special straw. It adds more fizz."

Amy walks up to him, staring, and walks around him in a circle. "You're OK." She touches his arm. "How can you be OK?"

"Of course I'm OK, I'm always OK," he says hugging her. "I'm the king of OK. Oh, that's a rubbish title, forget that title. Rory the Roman, that's a good title. Hello, Rory!" He hugs him before turning to River. "And Dr. River Song... Oh, you bad, bad girl, what trouble have you got for me this time?"

River slaps him, hard.

"OK. I'm assuming that's for something I haven't done yet," he says.

"Yes, it is," River states, trying to stay calm.

"Good, looking forward to it."

"I don't understand. How can you be here?" Rory say as he pokes the Doctor in the chest.

"I was invited. Date, map reference. Same as you lot, I assume, otherwise it's a hell of a coincidence."

"River, what's going on?" Amy asks.

"Amy, ask him what age he is."

"That's a bit personal," mutters the Doctor.

"Tell her. Tell her what age you are."

"909."

"Yeah, but you said..." Amy started.

"So where does that leave us? Jim the Fish? Have we done Jim the Fish yet?" River says.

"Who's Jim the Fish?" asks the Doctor.

"I don't understand. " Amy states.

"Yeah, you do," Rory tells her.

"I don't! What are we all doing here?" yells the Doctor.

"We've been recruited. Something to do with space, 1969, and a man called Canton Everett Delaware III," River tells him.

Walking away from them he says, "Recruited. By who?"

"Someone who trusts you more than anybody else in the universe."

"And who's that?" he asks turning.

"Spoilers." Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of someone crying. More specifically, the sound of the blonde girl that walked in earlier crying. The group forgot their problem for a minute as they all walked over to the crying girl. Her head was laid on the table so they couldn't see her face. She really didn't want anyone to come over and make a fuss. She was a soldier; she wasn't supposed to let her emotions run wild like this. But no matter how hard she tried to pull herself together, it seemed more tears came each time she tried to stop. But she finally just let herself cry. Why shouldn't she? Her one chance to find her dad again and she came just a little too late. She hardly noticed when four strangers sat down beside her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" asked a woman's voice.

She picked her head up, wiped her eyes and said, "I heard you lot talking about the Doctor. About what happened to him. I was invited like you were, see?" she said, handing them her letter. "The last chance I had to find him, now he's gone. I came just a little too late." The ginger, curly-haired woman and the brunette were looking at her envelope, but the bowtie wearing man was staring at her. She didn't know what to think. Frankly she didn't want to know what he was thinking either.

"Jenny," he breathed out.

She stared at him, wide eyed. "How do you know my name?" There were about two possible answers. One: He was psychic. Two: He was a stalker. Either way she could handle it. If he was psychic then she'd be fine with that. If he was a stalker she could and would take him out.

She didn't recognize him. Why would she? He had regenerated, after all. He could explain the whole process of regeneration and tell her he was her father. OR…. He could just show her that he had two hearts. OR…. He could give her proof that he was her father. Or…_ OH SCREW THIS. I'm so thick! I'm old and thick! My head's too full of stuff! Look at me! My daughter is sitting right there and I haven't even said anything. _ "I'm the Doctor," he says after realizing his mental argument took about two minutes. Her eyes brimmed with tears again although none of them knew why.

"Stop lying!" she yelled through her tears. Everyone was momentarily taken aback. She was much fiercer than the Doctor remembered her being. But he realized her hearts had been taken over by grief. She must have lost so many people, just like him.

"Jenny, listen to me. It's me. I promise. Feel," he said taking her hands and putting them on his hearts.

She gasps and rips her hands away. "Dad?" she whispers. Rory and Amy gasped. River just sat there with a smile on her face, watching father and daughter be reunited. Jenny reached across and hugged the Doctor. They sat there for a minute hugging, both crying with tears of joy.

The Doctor pulled back and asked, "How did you survive? You were shot in the heart with no sign of regeneration. How are you here?"  
Jenny smiled, "I have two theories. One: the Terriform brought me back to life. Two: I was within the first fifteen hours of regeneration, or in my case, birth. Before you ask, I was reading a book on Time Lords and TARDISes and the Vortex so that's where I got that theory." The Doctor stared at, grinning like a mad man.

"Wait, wait, wait. You died when you were less than fifteen hours old? How is that even possible?" asks a very confused Amy.

"Progenation. Reproduction from a single organism. Means one parent is biological mother and father. You take a sample of diploid cells, split them into haploids then recombine them in a different arrangement and grow very quickly," explains the Doctor although this doesn't help answer Amy's question.

"What my dad is trying to say is I was born from a machine, as an adult. Before you ask how let me explain," Jenny says and begins to tell the story to the Ponds and River. They laugh when she tells the part about the Doctor yelling at General Cobb to get better dictionary. The Doctor also adds in the parts Jenny wasn't 'round to hear. Jenny also tells them how she took off in that shuttle and rode it to Raxicorricofallipatorious** (I don't think I spelled that right)**. As they get up and walk back to the TARDIS Jenny tells them about more of her adventures.


	8. Questions and Explanations

**Chapter 8**

The Doctor is walking around the console, talking, while the Ponds and River just stand around, each lost in thought. Jenny is trying to learn how to fly the TARDIS.

"1969, that's an easy one. Funny how some years are easy. Now, 1482, full of glitches. Now then, Canton Everett Delaware III, that was his name, yeah?" asks the Doctor. Amy leaves and goes to the area underneath the console. "How many of those can there be? Well, three, I suppose." Jenny gives a chuckle at this. River follows Amy "Rory, is everybody cross with me for some reason?" the Doctor asks.

"I'll find out," he responds. Rory leaves as the Doctor and Jenny look over their shoulders, concerned.

Under the console and out of an earshot, Amy is sitting cross-legged on the floor and River is standing. Rory joins them and stands beside River.

"Explain it again," Amy says to River.

"The Doctor we saw on the beach was a future version, 200 years older than the one up there," River says.

"But all that'll still happen? He'll still die?"

"We're all going to do that, Amy."

Rory then says, "We're not all going to arrange our own wake and invite ourselves. So the Doctor in the future, knowing he's going to die, recruits his younger self and all of us to...to what exactly? Avenge him?"

"Mm-mm, avenging's not his style," River tells them.

"Save him," Amy suggests.

"That's not his style either," counters Rory.

"We have to tell him," Amy stands.

"We've told him all we can. We can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacted with his own past. It could rip a hole in the universe," River explains.

"Except he's done it before."

"And, in fairness, the universe did blow up," says Rory.

"But he'd want to know."

"Would he? Would anyone?" River asks.

The Doctor sticks his head down over the edge. "I'm being extremely clever up here, and there's no-one to stand around, looking impressed because I've already explained everything to Jenny. What's the point in having you all?" Jenny giggles in the background.

"Couldn't you just slap him sometimes?" River and Rory head for the stairs.

"River, we can't just let him die. We have to stop it. How can you be OK with this?" Amy asks.

"The Doctor's death doesn't frighten me, nor does my own. There's a far worse day coming for me."

Back in the console room, the Doctor is showing off again as he walks around the console. "Time isn't a straight line; it's all bumpy-wumpy. There's loads of boring stuff, like Sundays and Tuesdays and Thursday afternoons. But now and then there are Saturdays, big temporal tipping points when anything's possible. The TARDIS can't resist them, she loves a party, so I give her 1969 and NASA, cause that's space in the '60s, and Canton Everett Delaware III, and this is where she's pointing," he reveals the date on the scanner.

"Washington DC, April 8th, 1969. So why haven't we landed?" asks Amy.

"Because that's not where we're going."

"Where are we going?" asks Rory.

"Home! Well, you two are. Off you pop and make babies. Dr. Song, back to prison. Me, I'm late for a biplane lesson in 1911, or it could be knitting. Knitting or biplanes, one or the other." The Doctor flops onto chair, rubbing his forehead. The others approach and he looks up, annoyed. "What? A mysterious summons? You think I'm just going to go? Who sent those messages? I know you know I can see it in your faces. Don't play games with me. Don't ever, ever think you're capable of that."

"Dad…" Jenny starts, thinking that was just a bit harsh.

"You're going to have to trust us this time," River says.

"Trust you? Sure." The Doctor stands and walks to River. "But first of all, Dr. Song, just one thing... Who are you? You're someone from my future, getting that, but who? OK... Why are you in prison? Who did you kill? Hmm? Now, I love a bad girl, me, but trust you? Seriously?"

"Trust me," Amy tells him.

"OK." He walks over to face Amy.

"You have to do this, and you can't ask why."

"Are you being threatened? Is someone making you say that?"

"No."

"You're lying."

"I'm not lying."

"Swear to me," he says. "Swear to me on something that matters."

"Fish fingers and custard."

"My life is in your hands, Amelia Pond."

"Thank you," River says to Amy.

"So! Canton Everett Delaware III! Who's he?"


	9. 1969 and Feeling Sick

**Chapter 9**

A small man in a suit sits at the bar, nursing a drink. Two larger men in trenchcoats and hats stand behind him.

"Who wants to know?" asks the man.

"Your boss," one of the trenchcoat wearing men says.

"I don't have a boss anymore."

"Maybe you want to tell that to the President of the United States," Said the man as he takes drink from the smaller man's hand.

Back in the TARDIS River is reading information from the scanner. "Ex-FBI, got kicked out."

"Why?" asks Jenny.

The two men are in the front of the car and Canton is in the back on the phone.

"I understand you have a problem with authority," says the President over the phone.

"Thank you."

"It's not a compliment, son."

"Six weeks after he left the Bureau, the President contacted him for a private meeting," River tells them reading form the TARDIS's scanner.

"Yeah, 1969, who's President?" asks the Doctor.

In the Oval Office, the President is behind his desk on the phone with Canton. "This is a personal matter. I need someone on the outside, someone with FBI training, but isn't in contact with them."

"I'm flattered," says Canton over the phone.

"You were my second choice for this, Mr. Delaware."

"That's OK. You were my second choice for President, Mr. Nixon." He looks out the window as they arrive at the White House.

Nixon hangs up the phone.

In the console room, River is reading facts about Nixon. "Richard Milhous Nixon. Vietnam, Watergate… There's some good stuff too."

"Not enough," responds the Doctor.

"Hippy!"

"Archaeologist."

In the Oval Office, Nixon sits behind his desk. Canton sits in a chair directly in front. "Every day, wherever I am, I get a phone call," Nixon explains.

"People can't just call you, Mr. President."

"It's a direct call every time. Every day for the last two weeks, usually late at night."

"Man or woman?"

"Neither. Listen," Nixon say as he switches on tape recorder.

The Doctor says to Amy and Rory, "OK, since I don't know what I'm getting into, I'm being discreet, putting the engines on silent." The Doctor flips a switch and walks away as a loud metallic screeching fills the room. River walks by, flips another switch and the screeching stops. The Doctor comes back.

"Did you do something?"

"No, just...watching," responds River.

"Putting the outer shell on invisible. Haven't done this in a while, big drain on the power," says the Doctor going to another panel.

"You can turn the TARDIS invisible?" asks Rory. With a grin, the Doctor switches on a lever and blinding spotlights switch on. River leans over and pushes a lever.

"Very nearly," River chuckles.

"Er, did you touch something?"

"Just admiring your skills, sweetie."

Good! You might learn something. OK," the Doctor says as he bangs on the scanner. "Now, I can't check the scanner, it doesn't work when we're cloaked. Um, just give us a mo." He runs to the door but stops when the others try to follow. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, you lot, wait a moment. We're in the middle of the most powerful city in the most powerful country on Earth. Let's take it slow." He exits the TARDIS.

The Doctor steps out of the cloaked TARDIS to find himself in the Oval Office and he's not alone. Fortunately, both men have their backs to him. They are listening to the recorded phone call. _"Hello? Who is this? This is President Nixon. Who's calling? Is this you again?" _Nixon says on the recording.

_"Mr. President?" _a child's voice asks.

"A child?" asks Canton

The Doctor steps closer.

_"This is the President, yes."_

_"I'm scared, Mr. President. I'm scared of the Space Man."_

"A little girl?" Canton asks.

"Boy," Nixon says.

"How can you be sure?"

_"What space man? Where are you phoning from, where are you right now? Who are you?" _The Doctor takes a small notebook from his pocket and begins to jot things down.

_"Jefferson Adams Hamilton."_

_"Jefferson, listen to me..."_

The phone hangs up and all they hear is a dial tone. "Surely this is something the Bureau could handle, sir?" asks Canton.

"These calls happen wherever I am. How do I know the Bureau isn't involved? I can't trust any..." Nixon turns around but cuts off his sentence when he sees the Doctor. Canton stands and turns as well. The Doctor keeps writing and even motions for the two men to continue as if he weren't there. The Doctor feels their eyes on him and looks up.

"Oh! Hello! Bad moment?" The Doctor starts to back away. "Oh, look, this is the Oval Office. I was looking for the... Oblong Room. I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, I'll, just be off then, shall I?" He walks into the cloaked TARDIS and falls.

Nixon presses a button on his desk for security. The TARDIS rocks from the Doctor walking into it. "Every time!" River exclaims.

The Doctor gets back up, rubbing his face. "Don't worry. Always does that when it's cloaked." Canton tackles the Doctor, knocking him to the floor. "No, stop that!"

River swings the scanner over. "He said the scanner wouldn't work," Jenny tells her.

"I know. Bless!" The scanner wires spark.

"Ow!" yells the Doctor. The Secret Service agents enter; two are the same that brought Canton to the White House.

"Lock down, lock down!" one of them yells.

River gets the scanner working and they see the Doctor on the floor, his face pressed into the carpet. "Not that! Ow!" the Doctor yells on the scanner.

"River, have you got my scanner working yet?" the Doctor yells.

"Oh, I hate him!"

"No, you don't."

"Get the President out of here! Sir, you have to go with them now!" Canton orders.

"River, make her blue again!" River flicks some switches and levers to shut off the cloaking device. As the TARDIS becomes visible, Canton and the other men holding the Doctor release him and stare, open-mouthed, at the TARDIS.

"What the hell is that?" Nixon asks.

The Doctor makes himself comfortable at the desk, even putting up his feet. "Mr. President!" The agents point their guns at him. "That child just told you everything you need to know, but you weren't listening. Never mind, the answer's yes. I'll take the case! Fellas, the guns, really? I just walked into the highest security office in the United States, parked a big blue box on the rug. You think you can just shoot me?"

"They're Americans!" River says, exiting the TARDIS.

The Doctor stands with his hands up. "Don't shoot, definitely no shooting!"

Jenny, Amy, and Rory step out of the TARDIS. "Don't shoot us either. Very much not in need of getting shot. Look, we've got our hands up," says Rory.

"Who the hell are you?" exclaims Nixon.

"Sir, you need to stay back," Canton tells him.

"But who, but who are they? What is that box?"

"It's a Police Box, can't you read?" The Doctor says.

"Geez Dad, no need to be harsh."

"Anyway, I'm your new undercover agent, on loan from Scotland Yard. Code name, the Doctor. These are my top operatives, the Anomaly, the Legs, the Nose, and Mrs. Robinson."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't!"

"Who are you?" Nixon asks again.

"Boring question. Who's phoning you, that's interesting. 'Cause Canton Three is right, that was definitely a girl's voice. There's only one place in America she can be phoning from."

"Where?" Canton asks.

"Do not engage with the intruder, Mr. Delaware," one of the agents says.

"You heard everything I heard, it's simple enough. Give me five minutes, I'll explain." The Doctor sits back down at the desk. "On the other hand, lay a finger on me, or my friends and you'll never, ever know."

"How'd you get it in here? I mean, you didn't carry it."

"Clever, eh?"

"Love it."

"Do not compliment the intruder," says the agent.

"Five minutes?"

"Five."

"Mr. President, that man is a clear and present danger," the agent tries again.

"Mr. President, that man walked in here with a big blue box and four of his friends and that's the man he walked past. One of them is worth listening to. What say we give him five minutes, see if he delivers," says Canton.

"Thanks, Canton!"

"If he doesn't, I'll shoot him myself."

"Not so thanks."

"Sir, I cannot recommend..." the agent starts.

"Shut up, Mr. Peterson. All right," says.

"Five minutes."

"I'm going to need a SWAT team ready to mobilize, street level maps covering all of Florida, a pot of coffee, 12 jammy dodgers and a fez."

"Get him his maps!"

"What's the fez for?" asks Jenny.

"Fezzes are cool."

"Sure they are, Dad. Sure they are."

Later, the Oval Office is strewn with large street maps and everyone is looking at one. "Why Florida?" asks Canton.

"That's where NASA is. She mentioned a space man. NASA's where the space men live. Also... there's another lead I'm following."

Amy whispers to River, "Space Man? Like the one we saw at the lake."

"Maybe. Probably."

Amy and Jenny look through the open doorway and see the same creature Amy saw at the lake and flash back on that moment. "I remember!" Amy whispers.

Rory puts himself between Amy and her view of the alien, breaking contact. "Amy? What do you remember?" Rory moves and the creature isn't there.

"I don't know, I just..." She holds a hand to her stomach.

"Amy, what's wrong?"

"Amy?" River asks.

"You all right?" asks the Doctor.

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, I'm just...feeling a little sick." She heads for the door. "Excuse me, is there a toilet, or something?"

"Sorry, ma'am, during this procedure, you must remain within the Oval Office," Peterson tells her.

"Shut up and take her to the rest room," Canton orders.

Peterson nods to the other agent. "This way, ma'am," says the other agent.

"Thanks."

"I'm coming too. I feel a little sick," Jenny says.

Rory makes to follow, but Peterson puts a hand on his chest.

"Your five minutes are up,' Canton tells the Doctor.

"Yeah, and where's my fez?"


	10. Bathrooms and Creatures

**Chapter 10**

The agent leads Amy and Jenny to the toilet and tries to follow them inside. "Actually, I can usually manage this alone," Amy says as her and Jenny enter the restroom.

Amy and Jenny step inside and gasp when they see the Creature standing there. "I saw you before. At the lake...and here. But then I forgot. How did I forget? What are you?" Amy asks the Creature.

The toilet flushes and a woman steps out of one of the stalls and heads for the sink. "Get back! Stay back from it!" yells Amy

The woman turns around and screams when she sees it but then laughs. "Oh, my God, what is that, is that a mask? Is that a Star Trek thing? Ben, is that you?"

"Get back from it, now!" Jenny yells at the woman.

The woman turns around and looks at them. "Back from what, honey?"

"That!" Amy points to the Creature.

The woman turns around. "Oh, my God, look at that. Is that a Star Trek mask? Ben, that's gotta be you. Hang on, didn't I just say all that?"

"No, please, you've got to stay back!" Jenny begs the woman.

"Back, honey? Back from what?" The lights begin to flicker. "Oh, those lights. They never fix them."

"Look behind you!" shouts Amy.

"Honey, there is nothing..." The Creature is reaching out with its arm and its mouth is now open. The woman looks to the creature again. The creature shoots electricity from his fingers and the woman screams as she disintegrates.

"You didn't have to kill her, she couldn't even remember you! How does that work? We can only remember you, while we're seeing you, is that it?" She takes a photo with her phone as does Jenny. "Why did you have to kill her?"

"Joy," the Creature says. "Her name was Joy. Your names are Amelia and Jenny. You will tell the Doctor." The Creature advances.

"Tell him what?" Jenny asks.

"What he must know. And what he must never know."

"How do you know about that?" asks Amy.

"Tell him."

The girls rush out of the bathroom. The agent notices their distress. "Are you OK?" he asks them.

"I'm...I'm fine. Much better, thanks."

"Me too."

The agent sees their phones and asks, "What are those?"

"It's our phones," Amy tells him.

"Your phones?"

"We have to tell the Doctor."

"Tell him what, ma'am?"

"Sorry," Amy apologized. "I don't know why I said that".

"This way, ma'am."

The agent leads them back to the Oval Office.


	11. The Girl and Street Names

**Chapter 11**

**AN: BTW anything in italics is eaither a radio, a recording, or someone speaking over the phone**

* * *

The phone on Nixon's desk rings.

"The kid?" Canton asks.

"Should I answer it?" Nixon inquired.

"Here!" the Doctor says as he points to the map. "The only place in the United States that call could be coming from. See? Obvious when you think about it."

Amy, Jenny, and the agent return.

"You, sir, are a genius," Canton says peering at the map.

"It's a hobby."

"Mr. President, answer the phone."

Nixon picks up the phone. "Hello. This is President Nixon."

_"It's here! The Space Man's here. It's gonna get me. It's gonna eat me!"_

The Doctor grabs his jacket and backs towards the TARDIS. Amy, Rory, Jenny, and River enter first. "There's no time for a SWAT team, let's go! Mr. President, tell her help's on the way. Canton, on no account follow me into this box and close the door behind you." He enters the TARDIS.

"What the hell are you doing?" Canton asks and follows them into the TARDIS. The TARDIS dematerializes.

_"Mr. President, please help! Please help me!"_

"Jefferson, it's all right. I'm sending my best people."

In the TARDIS, Canton stays by the door looking around in stunned amazement.

"Jefferson isn't a girl's name, or her name either. Jefferson Adams Hamilton... River?" the Doctor asks.

"Surnames of three of America's founding fathers."

"Lovely fellas, two of them fancied me."

"What?" Jenny has an amused grin on her face.

Canton turns around, mouth open. "Are you OK? Coping?" Rory asks.

"The President asked the child two questions. Where and who are you? She was answering where."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"You get used to it," Jenny tells him.

"Now where would you find three big historical names in a row like that?" asks the Doctor.

"Where?" asks Amy.

"Here! Come on!"

The Doctor runs for the door with Amy, Jenny, and River following. Canton stops him. "It's er..."

"Are you taking care of this?" the Doctor asks Rory. The Doctor, River, Jenny, and Amy continue out the door.

"Why's it always my turn?"

Amy stops. "Cause you're the newest." She kisses him.

"What about Jenny?"

"I haven't had it completely explained to me either so… Bye!" Jenny exclaims. Amy and Jenny leave and Rory puts a hand on Canton's shoulder.


	12. Dirty Warehouses and Alien Invasions

**Chapter 12**

The warehouse is dirty and cluttered. The Doctor sits at a desk, waving around a small American flag.

"Where are we?"

"About five miles from Cape Kennedy Space Centre. It's 1969, the year of the Moon. Interesting, don't you think?" asks the Doctor.

Amy turns on her flashlight and River uses her hand-held device to scan the area. Jenny pulls a hand-held out of her denim bag and helps River.

"Why would a girl be here?" asks Amy.

"I don't know. Lost, maybe," the Doctor responds. River picks up the phone while Jenny checked the wiring. "The President asked where she was and she did what any lost little girl would do." He stands up. "She looked out the window," He says as he peers through the blinds. Right outside the window are three street signs: Jefferson, Hamilton and Adams.

"Streets. Of course, street names!" Amy realizes.

"The only place in Florida, probably all of America, with those three street names on the same junction, and, Dr. Song, you've got that face on again."

"What face?"

"The 'he's hot when he's clever' face."

"This is my normal face."

"It is."

"Oh, shut up."

"Not a chance."

"I do not need to see my parents flirting, thank you," Jenny says.

The Doctor checks the phone receiver just as Canton and Rory exit the TARDIS. "We've moved. How, how can we have moved?"

"You haven't even got to space travel yet?"

"I was going to cover it with time travel." He shuts the TARDIS door.

"Time travel?" asks Canton.

"Brave heart, Canton. Come on!" says the Doctor as he heads off to explore.

"Wait for me!" Jenny shouts excitedly.

"So we're in a box, that's bigger on the inside and it travels through time and space?"

"Basically," Rory responds.

"How long has Scotland Yard had this?" Rory and Canton follow after the others.

"It's a warehouse of some kind. Disused," River deducts.

"You realize this is almost certainly a trap, of course."

"I noticed the phone, yes."

"I did, too," says Jen.

"What about it?" Amy asks.

"It was cut off,' River starts.

"So how did the child phone from here?" Jenny finishes.

"OK. But why would anyone want to trap us?"

"Don't know. Let's see if anyone tries to kill us, and work backwards," the Doctor says. In the shadows, the astronaut watches.

"Now why would a little girl be here?" Jenny asks.

"You're here."

"Doctor, she's looks like she's 20." Amy tells him.

"I told you I was born an adult. I'm really only 5." Jenny explains.

"Anyway, back to the point. I think she meant why that little girl would be here," River says.

"I don't know, let's find her and ask her."

They find a tilted operating table that seems to have organic components attached. "It's non-terrestrial, definitely alien, probably not even from this time zone," River says.

"Which is odd, because... look at this!" There are boxes of items that pique the Doctor and Jenny's interest.

"It's Earth tech, contemporary."

"Very contemporary. Cutting edge. This is from the space program!"

"Stolen? What, by aliens?" Amy asks.

"Apparently," the Doctor says putting on the helmet.

"Why? If you can make it to Earth, why steal technology that can barely make it to the moon?"

The Doctor's voice is muffled, "Maybe cause it's cooler." He lifts the visor." Look how cool this stuff is!"

"Cool aliens?"

"Well, what would you call us?" The Doctor asks gesturing to himself and Jenny.

"Aliens."

"Oi!"

Rory and Canton join them as the Doctor removes the helmet. "I, uh, I think he's OK now."

"Ah, back with us, Canton?"

"Like your wheels," he responds.

"That's my boy! So come on - little girl, let's find her."

River examines the table, lifting a cable that drips something slimy when she holds it up. Amy bends beside her. "River..."

"I know what you're thinking."

"No, you don't."

"You're thinking if we can find the Space Man in 1969, and neutralize it, then it won't be around in 2011 to kill the Doctor."

"OK, lucky guess."

"That's only because I was thinking it too."

"So let's do it."

"It doesn't work like that. We came here because of what we saw in the future. If we try and prevent the future from happening, we create a paradox."

"Time can be rewritten."

"Not all of it."

"Says who?"

"Who do you think?" Using the light, River follows one of the cables to a manhole cover. "What's this?"

"We can still save him."

"Doctor! Jenny! Look at this." River pushes cover aside.

"So where does that go?" asks the Doctor.

River scans the manhole. "There's a network of tunnels running under here."

"Life signs?"

"No, nothing that's showing up."

"Those are the worst kind. Be careful."

River enters the manhole. "Careful? Tried that once, ever so dull."

"Shout if you get in trouble."

"Don't worry, I'm quite the screamer. Now there's a spoiler for you!" River climbs down.

"I'm going down with her," Jenny says.

"No you're not."

"So what's going on here?" Canton asks.

The Doctor thinks that Canton is referring to him and River. "Nothing... She's just a friend."

Rory leans over. "I think he's talking about the possible alien incursion."

"OK." He claps Rory and Canton on the shoulder.


	13. Sonics and Stupidly Dangerous

**Chapter 13**

River reaches the bottom of the ladder and uses the flashlight to follow the cable. The light wakes the sleeping aliens.

Canton, Jenny, and Amy are examining some of the equipment. "So... I was in a bar having a drink. Tell me honestly, am I still there?"

"'Fraid not," Amy tells him. She turns to Jenny. "By the way, I like your hairpin."

"Thanks," she pulls it out of her hair and hands it to Amy to look at. "I carved that dragon on top. You know what the best part is. It's sonic."

"Sweet."

River climbs up in a hurry, panting. She then calms as if nothing's wrong. "All clear. Just tunnels, nothing down there I can see. Er, give me five minutes; I want to take another look round."

"Stupidly dangerous," the Doctor says.

"Yep, I like it too. Amy, look after him." She then goes back down.

"Rory," the Doctor asks. "Would you mind going with her?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"Then I appreciate it all the more." He pats Rory on the back.

"Hang on, River, I'm coming too," Rory says unenthusiastically,

"Wait for me!" Jenny yells.


	14. Back to Front

**Chapter 14**

Jenny and Rory climb down and see River leaning over, breathing heavily.

"You OK?" asks Rory.

"Mum?" Jenny asks worried.

"Ah yes, yes. I just felt a bit sick. It's the prison food probably." She takes a few deep breaths. "This way, what do you think?"

As Rory nervously follows River and Jenny, they don't see one of the Creatures walk slowly past. "I keep thinking I hear things," Rory says.

"Interesting! These tunnels are old. Really old. How can they be really old and nobody notice them?" River wonders. The light catches a door.

"It's a maintenance hatch," Rory says.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Jenny retorts.

River tries to open it. "It's locked." She kneels. "Why do people always lock things?"

"What's through there?" Rory asks.

"No idea."

"Something bad?"

"Almost definitely."

"You're going to open it, aren't you?"

"It's locked. How's a girl supposed to resist?" Jenny laughs.

"Is this sensible?"

"God, I hope not." River then sets to opening the lock.

"You and the Doctor...I can kind of picture it."

"I have a sonic hairpin. Would that help?" Jenny asked.

"Rory, keep a look out. Jenny, give me the sonic."

"What did you mean? What you said to Amy. There's a worse day coming for you," Rory asks.

River sighs. "When I first met the Doctor, a long, long time ago... he knew all about me. Think about that. Impressionable young girl, and suddenly this man just drops out of the sky, he's clever and mad and wonderful and knows every last thing about her. Imagine what that does to a girl."

"I don't really have to," Rory says softly.

"Trouble is, it's all back to front. My past is his future. We're travelling in opposite directions. Every time we meet, I know him more, he knows me less. I live for the days when I see him. But I know that every time I do, he'll be one step further away. And the day's coming, when I'll look into that man's eyes... my Doctor... and he won't have the faintest idea who I am." The lock whirrs. "And I think it's going to kill me." River stands, gives Jenny her sonic back, and opens the door.


	15. Alarms and Rory!

**Chapter 15**

The room is cavernous and it looks like the control room from when the Doctor visited Craig's house last year. "What is this place?" Rory asks.

As River steps closer to the center, the alarm goes off. "That's an alarm. Check if anything's coming."

Rory nods and looks outside the room. The Creatures walk menacingly towards him. He pulls his head back in to warn River. "There's nothing out there."

River and Jenny use their scanners on one of the control panels. "These tunnels, they're not just here, they're everywhere," River says.

"They're running under the surface of the entire planet! They've been here for centuries!" Jenny finishes.

There is a crackle of energy from the tunnel behind Rory. He slowly turns and there is a bright flash. "Rory!" Both woman scream.


	16. Shooting and Screaming

**Chapter 16**

**AN: Hey guys this is the last chapter for Part 1. There are fourteen total pars so don't worry you haven't lost me yet.**

* * *

Canton and Amy are examining some of the equipment.

"So, you were kicked out of the FBI because you had attitude problems."

"No. I just wanted to get married."

"Is that a crime?"

"Yes." Canton points in the Doctor's direction. "Doctor who, exactly?"

Amy looks over to the Doctor who sticks his head into a large crate. "That's classified."

"Classified by who?"

"God knows."

"But you work for him."

"He's my friend. If "friend" is the right word. I haven't seen him in a while. I had something I wanted to tell him, but stuff always gets in the way," Amy explains.

"Stuff does that."

"Help me!" shouts the litle girl. All three are immediately alert. Canton pulls out his gun. "Help! Help me!"

"It's her!" Amy runs to follow after Canton but doubles over, gasping in pain.

The Doctor goes to her. "Amy? What's wrong?"

"I need to tell you something!"

"Doctor!" yells Canton.

"It's important. It's really, really important."

"Doctor! Quickly!" Canton yells again.

"What, now?" the Doctor yells back. The Doctor pulls Amy along to another section of the warehouse. They find Canton unconscious on the floor. They run over to him. "Canton! Canton, are you OK?" He kneels next to Canton.

"Is he all right?" asks Amy.

"Just unconscious. Got a proper whack though."

"Doctor, I need to tell you something. I have to tell you it now!"

"Not a great moment, Amy."

"No, it's important, it has to be now!"

"Help! Help me! Help me!" the yelling continues.

"Doctor... I'm pregnant." They hear thudding footsteps and the Doctor stands. Coming towards them is the astronaut. "That's it. The astronaut!" The astronaut raises its hand and Amy reaches over and grabs Canton's gun. With her back to the astronaut, she doesn't see as it raises its visor to show the girl.

"Help me!"

"Get down!" Amy stands.

"What are you doing!"

"Saving your life!"

"No!" Amy fires the gun without realizing it's the girl. She screams.


	17. Part 2- Running and Being Captured

**PART 2**

**Chapter 1**

Valley of the Gods, Utah, day

3 Months Later…July, 1969

Amy is running through the desert, two cars chasing her. She has a pen on a lanyard around her neck.

"Suspect directly ahead," one agent says.

"Coming to you now. Over," replies Canton.

Amy stops at the edge of a small ledge. The two cars converge behind her and a number of agents step out, Canton in front.

"Canton."

"Miss Pond." Canton motions to one of the other agents who spreads something out on the ground.

"Is that a body bag?"

"Yes, it is."

"It's empty."

"How about that."

"Do you even know why you're doing this, eh? Can you even remember? The warehouse? "

* * *

FLASHBACK

Warehouse, night

_Amy helps Canton while she stares at the girl in the spacesuit._

_"Amy! Amy!" yelled the Doctor._

_Rory, Jenny, and River climb up from the tunnels and they all rush for the TARDIS._

_"What the hell's going on?" asked Canton _

_"Look behind you."_

_"There's nothing behind me!"_

_"Look! Canton, look!" Canton turns and sees one of the Creatures walking towards him._

Canton fires and Amy falls to the ground. There are tally marks in pen on her arm.

* * *

Area 51, day

Inside a large hanger, there are armed guards stationed around an open area in the middle. Canton walks up to it, past signs that read: Do Not Approach The Prisoner. The prisoner in question is the Doctor. His hair is longer and he now has a beard. He is in a straightjacket and is chained to a chair. There is a yellow circle painted around him.

"All visitors to remain behind the yellow line. All visitors to remain behind the yellow line," the PA says.

"We found Amy Pond. She had strange markings on her arm." He holds up the photo. "Do you know what they are?" He throws the folder closer so the Doctor can see it.

"Why don't you ask her?"

Canton doesn't answer and the Doctor realizes what happened.


	18. Running and Jumping Off the 50th Floor

**Chapter 2**

Office Building, New York City, night

River and Jenny are in an office under construction. They also have tally marks on her arms. They walk through nervously and gasp when they hear a pipe fall. There are more Creatures. "I see you!" River says. They take out their pens and mark their arms. "I see you!"

Canton and his fellow agents arrive. "Doctor Song. Jenny." They turn around. "Jenny? Doctor Song?" They look back and the Creatures are gone. They run. "Go, go, go!" River and Jenny stop when they reach the open side of the building. "Don't move! It's over!"

"They're here, Canton," River tells him. "They're everywhere."

"I know. America's being invaded."

"You were invaded a long time ago. America is occupied."

"You're coming with us, Dr. Song, Jenny. There's no way out, this time."

They smile, "There's always a way out." Arms outstretched and linked River and Jenny fall backwards out of the building.

Area 51, day

Two scientists are building a wall of black stone around the Doctor. He watches with some interest. "We found Dr. Song and Jenny," says Canton.

The Doctor watches builders. "These bricks, what are they made of? Where are they?"

"They ran. Off the 50th floor."

"I'd say zero balanced dwarf star alloy. The densest material in the universe. Nothing gets through that. You're building me the perfect prison." He faces Canton. "And it still won't be enough."


	19. Perfect Cell and Body Bags

Chapter 3

Glen Canyon Dam, AZ, day

Rory bursts out of a door onto the road across the dam to find both sides blocked by agents. His face, arms and neck are covered with tally marks. He looks over the side, contemplating a jump. He puts up his hands and turns to face Canton. "What are you waiting for?" he asks.

"I'm waiting for you to run." Rory lowers his arms. "It'll look better if I shot you while you were running. Then again, looks aren't everything." Canton raises his gun as Rory closes his eyes. There is a gunshot and Rory falls to the ground.

Area 51, Cell, day

Canton walks into the hanger, two soldiers dragging body bags. The Doctor's cell is complete. The soldiers drag the bags inside. "Is there a reason you're doing this?" asks the Doctor.

"I want you to know where you stand."

"In a cell."

"In the perfect cell." The soldiers leave. "Nothing can penetrate these walls. Not a sound, not a radio wave." Canton inserts his fingers into holes in the wall and the door slides shut. "Not the tiniest particle of anything. In here, you are literally cut off from the rest of the universe. So I guess they can't hear us, right?"

"Good work, Canton. Door sealed?"

"You bet."

The Doctor stands and shakes off the chains and removes the straightjacket just as the body bags sit up. The Doctor unzips Rory's bag. "You OK?" Canton helps Amy.

"Finally."

"These things could really do with air holes," says Rory.

"Never had a complaint before," says Canton.

The Doctor stretches his arms as Amy climbs out of the bag. "Isn't it going to look odd that you're staying in here with us?"

"Odd, but not alarming. They know there's no way out of this place."

"Exactly. Whatever they might think we're doing in here, they know we're not going anywhere." With a snap of his braces, the Doctor leans to the side and on the invisible TARDIS. He snaps his fingers and the doors open. "Shall we?"

With a smile, Amy follows Rory into the TARDIS. Canton is following Amy. "What about Dr. Song and Jenny?


	20. Diving and Apollo 11

Chapter 4

TARDIS

"They dove off a rooftop!" Canton continued.

"Don't worry. They do that." He closes TARDIS doors and runs to the console. "Amy, Rory, open all the doors to the swimming pool." Amy and Rory go to do as they're told.

Office Building, New York City, Night

River and Jenny let go of each other's hands and turns their fall into a dive and go through the open TARDIS doors. Water splashes up.

TARDIS

The Doctor walks around the console, using the controls. "So, we know they're everywhere. Not just a landing party, an occupying force. And they've been here a very, very long time. But nobody knows that, because no one can remember them."

River and Jenny arrive, drying their hair.

"So what are they up to?" asks Canton.

"No idea. But the good news is...we've got a secret weapon." The Doctor runs to the door.

Cape Kennedy, Day

The Doctor steps out onto the wetlands followed by the others.

"Apollo 11's your secret weapon?" asks River.

"No, no, it's not Apollo 11, that would be silly. It's Neil Armstrong's foot."

Greystark Hall Orphanage, night

In a thunderstorm, a black sedan enters the grounds and pulls up in front of the large building that has seen better days. The radio is on. _"In just a few days mankind will set foot on the moon for the first time. Today the President reaffirmed America's commitment..."_

Sedan, night

Canton turns off the radio and looks to Amy in the passenger seat. She is dressed like an agent in a black suit. "Ready. Check?"

Amy looks at the palm of her left hand. "Clear."

Canton looks at his palm. "Clear."

As Amy gets out of the car, Canton rubs his left palm with his right index finger.


	21. Blinking Lights and Hypnotic Suggestion

Chapter 5

TARDIS, earlier that day

The Doctor injects something into Canton's hand. "Ow!" he yells.

"So, three months, what have we found out?" asks the Doctor.

"Well, they are everywhere. Every state in America," Rory states. The Doctor injects his hand. "Ow!"

"Not just America, the entire world."

"There's a greater concentration here though," River states.

The Doctor injects Jenny who makes no noise of pain. She just stands there with a smirk.

The Doctor injects Amy. "Ow!"

"You OK?"

"All better."

"Better?"

"Turns out I was wrong. I'm not pregnant."

Rory walks over. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Really, nothing, seriously."

"So you've seen them, but you don't remember them," Canton says.

"You've seen them too. That night at the warehouse, remember? While you were pretending to hunt us down we saw hundreds of those things. We still don't know what they look like," explains River.

"It's like they edit themselves out of your memory as soon as you look away. The exact second you're not looking at them, you can't remember anything," Rory says.

"Sometimes you feel a bit sick though, but not always," Amy tells him. Jenny nods.

"So that's why you marked your skin?" asks Canton.

"Only way we'd know if we'd had an encounter," explains Amy.

"How long have they been here?"

"That's what we've spent three months trying to find out."

"Not easy, if you can't remember anything you discover," Jenny says.

"But how long do you think?"

"As long as there's been something in the corner of your eye, or creaking in your house, or breathing under your bed, or voices through a wall," the Doctor says. "They've been running your lives for a very long time now, so keep this straight in your head. We are not fighting an alien invasion, we're leading a revolution. And today the battle begins."

"How?"

"Like this." He reaches back and injects River.

"Ow!"

"Ha-ha! Nano recorder. Fuses with the cartilage in your hand." He injects himself. "Ow! Then it tunes itself directly to the speech centers in your brain. It'll pick up your voice, no matter what. Telepathic connection. So the moment you see one of the creatures, you activate it." His palm glows red. "And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."

He presses his palm again and playback begins. "_And describe aloud exactly what you're seeing."_

"Because the moment you break contact, you're going to forget it happened. The light will flash if you've left yourself a message. You keep checking your hand. If you've had an encounter that's the first you'll know about it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before we started?" asks Canton

"I did. But even information about these creatures erases itself over time." He presses a few buttons on the console. "I couldn't refresh it, because I couldn't talk to you."

Canton glances over his shoulder and then straightens the Doctor's tie. The others watch him. "What? What are you staring at?"

"Look at your hand," Jenny says.

Canton looks at his palm which is flashing red. "Why's it doing that?"

"What does it mean if the light's flashing? What did I just tell you?" asks the Doctor.

"I haven't..."

"Play it."

Canton presses his palm. _"My God, how did it get in here?"_

_"Keep eye contact with the creature and when I say, turn back, and when you do, straighten my bow tie," _says the Doctor on the recording.

Canton slowly turns around. _"What? What are you staring at?"_

_"Look at your hand."_

Standing in the TARDIS is one of the Creatures.

"It's a hologram, extrapolated from a photo on Amy's phone. Take a good long look." The hologram dissipates. "You just saw an image of one of the creatures we're fighting. Describe it to me." He snaps his fingers.

"I can't."

"No. Neither can I. You straightened my bow tie because I planted the idea in your head while you were looking at the creature."

"So they could do that to people. You could be doing stuff and not really knowing why you're doing it," says Amy.

"Like post hypnotic suggestion," suggests Rory. **(AN: Hehehe. See what I did** **there? :D)**

"Ruling the world with post hypnotic suggestion."

"Now then," the Doctor starts. "A little girl in a space suit. They got the suit from NASA, but where did they get the girl?"

"Could be anywhere," says Canton.

"Except they probably stayed close to that warehouse, cause why bother doing anything else? And they take her from somewhere to cause the least amount of attention. But you'll have to find her. Jenny and I are off to NASA." The Doctor uses the scanner to zoom in on possible coordinates in Florida.

"Find her? Where do we look?" asks River.

"Children's homes," says Jenny.


	22. GET OUT and LEAVE NOW

Chapter 6

Outside Greystark Hall Orphanage, night 

There's a knock on the door and a man opens it to reveal Amy and Canton on the doorstep. "Hello."

Canton holds up his ID. "FBI. You must be Dr. Renfrew. Can we come in?"

"The children are asleep."

"We'll be very quiet," whispers Amy.

"Is there a problem?"

"It's about a missing child," says Canton.

"What are you...? Yes, yes, come in, please."

Inside Greystark Hall Orphanage, night

Amy pushes the door open and they follow Renfrew inside. The architectures shows the house was once beautiful but it is now very dilapidated with paint chipping from the walls as well as signs of damp. Painted on the walls in large red letters are demands such as "GET OUT" and "LEAVE NOW".

"This way." He leads them upstairs. "Please excuse the writing. It keeps happening. I try to clean it up."

"It's the kids, yeah? They do that?" asks Amy.

"Yes. The children. It must be, yes." Renfrew reaches out to wipe the wall and Amy and Canton see "GET OUT" written on his wrist. "Anyway, my office is this way."

"We nearly didn't come to this place. I understood Greystark Hall was closed in '67," Says Canton.

"That's the plan, yes," says Renfrew.

"The plan?" asks Amy.

"Not long now."

"It's 1969," says Canton.

"No, no. We close in '67. That's the plan, yes."

"You misunderstood me, sir. It's 1969 now."

"Why are you saying that? Of course, it isn't."

"July."

"My office is this way, this way." He veers off to a smaller stairway.

"I'll check upstairs," says Amy.

"Be careful."

Canton follows Renfrew and Amy continues upstairs.

**GREYSTARK HALL, ROOM**

Amy pushes the door open to a dorm room. There are a number of bed frames lined on either side of the room. Painted on the wall is the message "LEAVE ME ALONE".


	23. Apollo 11 and Get Out

**Chapter 7**

?

The Doctor and Jenny are working on a myriad of wires when the Doctor's phone rings. He puts on the earpiece so he can keep working.

"Amy?"

Greystark Hall, Room

"I think we've found the place she was taken from."

?

"How do you know?"

_"Cos those things have been here. But the whole place is deserted. There's just one guy here and I think he's lost it."_

"Repeated memory wipes fry your head eventually. Find out what you can, but don't hang around."

_"Where are you?"_

"Gotta go! Got company!"

The Doctor ends the call and he and Jenny sit up. The door is open and men are looking in on them. "Don't worry. We put everything back the way we found it." There's a piece in his hand. "Except this. There's always a bit left over, isn't there?"

He and Jenny are in the Apollo 11 module. The component they were working on gives off a steady beep.

Greystark Hall, Room

Amy puts away her phone and continues to walk to the window. The door slams shut behind her and she whirls around wondering if she's alone. She runs for the door and, as she tries the knob, she sees markings on her hand. She turns her hand over and sees red flashing. She presses her palm with her other thumb. _"I can see them, but I think they're asleep. Get out! Just get out!"_ Amy tries the door again then tries the windows. She sees more markings on her hands and the reflection in the window shows marks on her face. She turns around and slowly looks up. There is a mass of the creatures hanging upside-down from the ceiling like bats. She walks towards the door, not taking her eyes off them, and kicks a pail there to catch water. One of the creatures hisses at the noise. Amy reaches her hand to her mouth to leave a message when the door opens. She looks away and all thoughts of the aliens hanging above her are gone. As she leaves the room, one of the aliens stands in the room.


	24. Handcufffed and Eye Patch Lady

Chapter 8

Lecture Room, Kennedy Space Center

Jenny and the Doctor are sitting chairs, legs crossed even though they are handcuffed. An MP stands behind the Doctor as two men question them.

"One more time, you two. How the hell did you get into the command module?" one of the men asks.

"I told you! We're on a top-secret mission for the President." The Doctor then proceeds to bite the chain of the cuffs.

"Well, maybe if you just get President Nixon to assure us of that, sir, that would be swell."

"I sent him a message," says Jenny.

The man scoffs just as the double doors behind him open and Nixon walks into the room. Rory and River—in period dress-are acting as his aids. Behind them is the TARDIS. "Hello, I believe it's Mr. Gardner, is that correct? Head of security?" Nixon shakes his hand.

"Ah, yes, sir. Yes, Mr. President."

"Mr. Grant, is it?" Nixon says to the other man.

"Yes, Mr. President." They shake hands.

"The hopes and dreams of millions of Americans stand here today, at Cape Kennedy, and you are the men who guard those dreams. On behalf of the American people, I thank you."

"You're welcome, Mr. President," says Gardener.

"I understand you have a baby on the way, Mr. Grant?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"What are you hoping for, a boy or a girl?"

"Just a healthy American, sir."

"A healthy American will do just nicely. Now, fellas, listen. These people here- codenames, The Doctor and The Anomaly-are doing some work for me, personally. Could you cut them a little slack?"

"Er, Mr. President, they did break into Apollo 11," Gardener says.

The Doctor and Jenny mouth "Sorry".

"Well, I'm sure they had a very good reason for that. But I need you to release them now, so they can get on with some very important work for the American people. Could you do that for me?"

"Well..." Grant starts.

"Son, I am your Commander-in-Chief."

"Then I guess that would be fine, Mr. President," Gardener says.

"Glad to hear it." The MP unlocks the handcuffs and the Doctor and Jenny stand.

"Thank you!" the Doctor shakes Grant's hand. "Bye-bye." He shakes Gardener's hand and heads for the TARDIS.

Jenny just rolls her eyes and follows him saying, "Peace."

"Carry on, gentlemen," Nixon says then follows the Doctor and River.

Rory accidentally breaks off a piece of the model lunar module sitting on the desk. When he can't fit it back on, he slips the piece on the desk. He clears his throat "America salutes you." Rory salutes them in the British fashion. Jenny rolls her eyes pulling him toward the others and closing the doors.

Greystark Hall, Renfrew's Office, night

As Renfrew sits at his desk, Canton searches the filing cabinets.

"This place, it's been closed for years. What have you been doing?" he asks Renfrew.

"Oh, the child, she must be cared for. It's important. That's what they said."

"That's what who said?"

Greystark Hall, Hallway, night

Amy searches the halls upstairs, shining her torch. She hears a metal clink and looks ahead. A woman with an eye patch peers through an opening in the door.

"Hello. Who are you?" asks Amy.

"No, I think she's just dreaming," the woman says, possibly to someone inside.

The window slides shut. After a slight pause, Amy goes to the door and opens it to find a small nursery that still looks like it's been occupied recently.

"Hello? I saw you, looking through the hatch..." Amy looks back at the door and there is no sign of a small hatch. She rubs her hand along the door and checks the back of it.


	25. How and A Thing

Chapter 9

Greystark Hall, Girl's Room, night

Amy walks inside and sees stuffed animals on the bed, a mobile hanging from the light and framed photographs on the bureau. All of them are of the girl at various ages. One hidden in the back catches Amy's eye. She picks it up. It is her holding a baby.

"How? How can that be me?" She puts the picture down with shaking hands and turns just as the astronaut enters the room. "Who are you? I don't understand, so just tell me who you are!" The astronaut lifts the visor and it is still the girl. The inner visor is cracked from the bullet when Amy shot her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shoot you. I'm glad I missed. But you killed The Doctor. You're going to kill him. But who are you? Just please tell me, because I don't understand!"

"Please help me. Help me, please."

Two of the creatures enter the room. Amy screams and the door slams shut.

Greystark Hall, Renfrew's Office, night

There is a thumping and Renfrew goes to answer the door. He opens it a crack and speaks to the person outside. "It's just some questions. Yes, I see." He closes the door and sits back down.

"Who was that? Doctor Renfrew? Who was that?" Canton asks.

"Who was who?"

Canton walks to the door but stops when it opens and a Creature enters. "What are you? You can tell me." He activates his recorder. "Cause I won't remember. You invaded us. You're everywhere."

"Help me! Canton, please will you help me?!" Amy's voice is distant.

"Are you armed?"

"This world is ours. We have ruled it since the wheel and the fire. We have no need of weapons," the Creature says.

"Yeah?" He takes out his revolver and shoots it three times. "Welcome to America." He heads down the hall. "Amy!"

Oval Office, night

Nixon is sitting and his desk and the Doctor is walking to the TARDIS. "You have to tape everything that happens in this office, every word, or we won't know if you're under the influence."

"Doctor, you have to give me more than this. What were you doing to Apollo 11?" asks Nixon.

"A thing. A clever thing. No more questions. You have to trust me and nobody else."

River opens the TARDIS door. "Doctor, it's Canton! Quick, he needs us!" The Doctor runs into the TARDIS and it dematerializes.


	26. Taken and Shot

Chapter 10

Greystark Hall, Hallway, night

Canton has arrived in the same upstairs hallway.

"Help me! Please, I can't, I can't see! Somebody, help me!" yells Amy.

Canton tries to break down the door. "Amy!" He pounds on the door. "Amy, can you hear me? Amy, I'm going to try to blow the lock. I need you to stand back."

Just as Canton raises his gun, the Doctor, Jenny, Rory, and River arrive.

"OK, gun down, I've got it! Amy, we're here. Are you OK?" The Doctor and Jenny use their sonics on the lock

"I can't see!"

The Doctor opens the door and they go in. Down the hall, hiding, pressed against the wall, is the girl.

Greystark Hall, Girl's Room, night

They enter the room but Amy isn't there. On the floor is the spacesuit.

"Where is she, Doctor?" asks Rory.

The Doctor and Jenny scan the suit with their sonics and River opens the visor. "It's empty."

"It's dark, it's so dark. I don't know where I am. Please, can anybody hear me?"

Jenny looks down and finds the nanorecorder blinking on the floor. Rory picks it up.

"They took this out of her? How did they do that, Doctor?" Amy sobs come over the recorder. "Why can I still hear her?"

"Is it a recording?" asks River.

Jenny scans the recorder. "It defaults to live. This is current. Wherever she is right now, this is what she's saying."

Rory speaks into the recorder. "Amy, can you hear me? We're coming for you. Wherever you are, we're coming, I swear."

"She can't hear you. I'm so sorry. It's one way," the Doctor says.

"She can always hear me, Doctor. Always, wherever she is. She always knows that I am coming for her, do you understand me? Always."

"Doctor, are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh, God. Please, please, Doctor, just get me out of this."

"He's coming. I'll bring him, I swear."

"Hello is someone in there?" asks Renfrew. "Who? I think someone has been shot. I think we should help. We... I can't... I can't remember."


	27. 1:54 and Super Parasites

Chapter 11

Greystark Hall, Renfrew's Office, night

Renfrew leads them back to his office where the Creature is on the floor. It backs away as the Doctor kneels and reaches out. "OK. Who and what are you?"

"Silence, Doctor." The Silence is holding its wound. "We are the Silence."

The Doctor flashes back to his past where the Silence has been mentioned.

"I remember!" Everyone turns to look at Jenny, but the Doctor continues to stare at the Silence.

"And silence will fall," Jenny and the Silence say together.

Area 51, day

The cell door opens and the soldiers aim their guns. Canton strolls out. "Hello again."

"Sir," a soldier says. "You've been in there for days. What the hell have you been doing?"

"Doesn't matter. I need Dr. Shepherd here right now."

"Sir, I need to talk to Colonel Jefferson right now!"

"No, you really don't."

Nixon steps out of the cell and the soldiers snap to attention.

"Hi, fellas. I'm President Nixon. I want to tell you, on behalf of the American people, how much we appreciate all of your hard work."

Warehouse

The Doctor, Jenny and River are examining the spacesuit. A small black-and-white TV is playing the news. "_The target for the Apollo 11 astronauts, the moon, at lift off, will be at a distance of 218,096 miles away. We're just past the two minute mark on the countdown. T minus one minute 54 seconds and counting..."_

"It's an exo-skeleton. Basically, life support. There're about 20 different kinds of alien tech in here," River tells them.

"Who was she? Why put her in here?" asks Jenny.

"Put this on, you don't even need to eat. The suit processes sunlight directly. It's got built in weaponry and a communications system that can hack into anything," says River.

"Including the telephone network?" asks the Doctor.

"Easily."

"Why phone the President?" wonders Jenny.

"It defaults to the highest authority it can find. The little girl gets frightened, the most powerful man on Earth gets a phone call. The night terrors with a hotline to the White House."

River looks up to see the Doctor sniffing her envelope and then licking it.

"You won't learn anything from that envelope, you know."

"Purchased on Earth, perfectly ordinary stationery, TARDIS blue. Summoned by a stranger who won't even show his face. That's a first for me. How about you?"

"Our lives are back to front. Your future's my past; your firsts are my lasts."

"Not really what I asked."

"Ask something else then."

"What are the Silence doing? Raising a child?"

"Keeping her safe. Even giving her independence."

"The only way to save Amy is to work out what the Silence are doing."

"I know," Rory finally joins the conversation.

"Every single thing we learn about them brings us a step closer."

"Yeah, Doctor, I get it, I know."

"Of course, it's possible she's not just any little girl," says Jenny.

"Well, I'd say she's human, going by the life support software," River tells them.

"But?"

"She climbed out of this suit. Like she forced her way out. She must be incredibly strong."

"Incredibly strong and running away. Personally, I like her," says the Doctor.

"We should be trying to find her."

"Yes, I know, but how? Anyway, I have the strangest feeling she's going to find us."

"_This is Houston, do you read? Over_," says the TV.

"Why does it look like a NASA space suit?" asks Rory.

The Doctor walks to TV. "Because that's what the Silence do. Think about it. They don't make anything themselves. They don't have to. They get other life forms to do it for them."

"So they're parasites then?" asks Jenny.

"Super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behavior any way they want. If they've been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years..."

"Then what?"

"Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?"

_"Ten, nine, ignition sequence start, six, five, four..."_

"Because the Silence needed a space suit."

".._one, zero, all engines on. Lift off. We have a lift off. 32 minutes past the hour, lift off on Apollo 11."_


	28. You Should Kill Us All on Sight

Chapter 12

Area 51, Cell, day

Dr. Shepard examines the Silence.

"My God! What is it?"

"It's just an alien, Dr. Shepherd," responds Canton.

"Someone's already been treating it."

"Yeah. You've been treating it."

"Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?"

"No."

"Then I'm going to tell him right now!" Dr. Shepard gets up and looks away from the Silence.

"Again?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Exactly."

"Sergeant, why was I called in here for no reason?" Dr. Shepard exits the cell.

"You tend to my wounds. You are foolish," says the Silence.

Canton has taken out Amy's phone and is using it to record. "Why? What would you do in my place?"

"We have ruled your lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight, but you will never remember we were even here. Your will is ours."

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but thanks, it's exactly what I needed to hear. This is a video phone, whatever a video phone is."

Canton ends the recording and sends the file to the Doctor.

* * *

Warehouse

The Doctor opens the video on River's handheld.

"You should kill us all on sight."

Rory is off to the side listening to Amy's sobs over the nanorecorder. River scans the spacesuit and the hand twitches.

"This suit, it seems to be repairing itself. How is it doing that?" asks River.

Rory sits on the floor, his back against a packing crate.

"Doctor, a unit like this, would it ever be able to move without an occupant?"

"Why?" ask Jenny and the Doctor.

"Well, the little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe that's exactly what happened."

Amy begins to speak and Rory lifts his head. The Doctor also hears but leaves Rory alone.

"I love you. I know you think it's him. I know you think it ought to be him. But it's not, it's you. And when I see you again, I'm going tell you properly, just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky."

Rory drops his head. "_So just get your stupid face where I can see it. OK? OK?"_

Jenny and the Doctor sit beside Rory.

"She'll be safe for now. No point in a dead hostage."

"Can't you save her?"

"I can track that signal back. Take us right to her."

"Then why haven't you? Either of you?"

"Because then what? We find her, and then what do we do? This isn't an alien invasion, Rory. They live here. This is their empire. This is kicking the Romans out of Rome."

"Rome fell."

"I know. I was there."

"So was I."

"So was I."

"Personal question," says the Doctor

"Seriously? You?"

"Do you ever remember it? 2,000 years, waiting for Amy? The Last Centurion?"

"No."

"Are you lying?"

"Course I'm lying."

"Course you are. Not the sort of thing anyone forgets."

"But I don't remember it all the time. It's like there's… a door in my head. I can keep it shut."

"Please come and get me. Come and get me."

The Doctor and Jenny stand and listen.


	29. Fogetting and Rescuing Amy

Chapter 13

Oval Office, day

One of the aides switches on the TV and the Apollo 11 broadcast.

_"Just five days since Apollo 11 blasted off from Cape Kennedy,"_

Bar, day

The patrons are gathered around the TV.

_"…this unprecedented journey is reaching its crucial moment. Armstrong and Aldrin are making their descent to the surface of the moon. On the ground, you've got a bunch of guys about to turn blue."_

Silence Ship, day

Amy wakes, a bright light in her eyes. She is strapped to a table tilted upright.

"Where am I? Where is this?"

One of the Silence turns to face her. "You are Amelia Pond."

"And you're ugly, has anyone mentioned that to you?"

"We do you honor. You will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over."

"Whatever that means, you've made a big mistake bringing me here, because wait till you see what's coming for you now."

"You have been here many days."

"No. I just got here. You just put me in here."

"Your memory is weak. You have been here many days."

"No. No, I can't have been."

"You will sleep now. Sleep." It leans over her.

"No! No! Get off me!"

"Sleep."

"No! No!"

The TARDIS materializes. The Silence turn to stare at it as the Doctor, River, Jenny and Rory step out. The Doctor is carrying a TV. River has her gun out.

"Oh! Interesting. Very Aickman Road, seen one of these before. Abandoned, wonder how that happened. Oh, well! I suppose I'm about to find out. Rory, River, Jenny keep one Silent in eyeshot at all times. Oh, hello, sorry. You're in the middle of something. Just had to say though, have you seen what's on the telly? Hello, Amy, you all right? Want to watch some television?" He sets the TV on the console. "Ah, now, stay where you are. Because look at me, I'm confident. You want to watch that, me, when I'm confident. Oh, and this is my friend, River. Nice hair, clever, has own gun, and unlike me, she really doesn't mind shooting people. I shouldn't like that. Kind of do."

Jenny seems very, very cross at this statement.

"Thank you, sweetie," says River.

"I know you're team players and everything, but she'll definitely kill at least the first three of you."

River moves so that she and the Doctor are standing back-to-back. "The first seven, easily."

"Seven, really?"

"Oh, eight for you, honey."

"Stop it."

"Make me!"

"Yeah, well, maybe I will."

"Is this really important, flirting?" asks Amy. "I feel like I should be higher on the list right now."

"Yes, right, sorry. As I was saying, my naughty friend here is going kill the first three of you to attack, plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots, or have a quiz."

Rory and Jenny are trying to free Amy.

"What's he got?" asks Amy.

"Something," Jenny says.

"I hope," adds Rory.

The Doctor walks around the console. "Or maybe you could just listen a minute, because all I really want to do is accept your total surrender, and then I'll let you go in peace. You've been interfering in human history for thousands of years. People have suffered and died. But what's the point in two hearts, if you can't be a bit forgiving now and then." He stares into the leader's face. "Ooh! The Silence. You guys take that seriously, don't you? OK, you got me, I'm lying. I'm not really going to let you go that easily. Nice thought, but it's not Christmas. First," He turns on the TV. "You tell me about the girl. Who is she? Why is she important? What's she for? Guys, sorry. But you're way out of time. Now, come on, a bit of history for you. Aren't you proud, because you helped?" He pulls out the TV antennae. "Do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion, and that's nothing, because the human race will spread out among the stars, you just watch them fly. Billions and billions of them, for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them, at some point in their lives, will look back at this man, taking that very first step, and they will never, ever forget it." The Doctor stops and watches as the moon landing unfolds.

"Oh." He takes out his phone. "But they'll forget this bit. Ready?" he asks into the phone.

Area 51, Cell, day

"Ready," says Canton.

Canton presses Amy's phone against the phone the Doctor had given him.

Apollo 11 Module

The device Jenny and the Doctor hooked up earlier is triggered.


	30. Shut Up and Drive!

Chapter 14

Silence Ship, day

_"It's one small step for man..."_

The broadcast is interrupted with the video of the Silence that Canton had shot earlier. It is on a loop and keeps repeating. Those in the Oval Office and the bar see the recording and remember.

"You've given the order for your own execution, and the whole planet just heard you," says Jenny.

_"One giant leap for mankind."_

"And one whacking great kick up the backside for the Silence!" Jenny laughs.

Bar, day

The patrons turn on the Silence in the bar.

_"You just raised an army against yourself."_

Oval Office, day

Peterson turns and draws on the Silence standing in the doorway.

_"And now, for a thousand generations, you're going to be ordering them to destroy you every day."_

Silence Ship, day

"How fast can you run? Because today's the day the human race throws you off their planet." The leader advances on Jenny who backs away. "They won't even know they're doing it. I think, quite possibly the word you're looking for right now is, "Oops!" Run! Guys, I mean us! Run!"

The Silence begin to draw on their energy. River starts to fire. The Doctor and Jenny use their sonics to keep them back.

"I can't get her out!" yells Rory.

"Go, just go!" Amy yells at him.

"We are not leaving without you!"

"Will you just get your stupid face out of here?!"

Rory stops and looks up at Amy.

"Right, into the TARDIS, quickly!" yells River.

Jenny uses her sonic on the straps and frees Amy. Rory helps Amy to the TARDIS while River and the Doctor cover them.

"Don't let them build to full power!" yells the Doctor.

"I know. There's a reason why I'm shooting, honey! What are you doing?"

"Helping."

"You've got a screwdriver. Go build a cabinet!" Jenny is heard laughing in the background.

"That's really rude!"

"Shut up and drive!"

The Doctor goes into the TARDIS and River spins and fires at the Silence, killing them all. She ends in a crouch. She slowly stands. Rory is in the TARDIS doorway, staring at her in amazement. She twirls her gun into its holster.

"My old fella didn't see that, did he? He gets ever so cross."

"So, what kind of doctor are you?" asks Rory.

"Archaeology."

Without looking, River pulls out her gun and fires at the Silence behind her.

"Love a tomb." She enters the TARDIS.

TARDIS

River pushes the Doctor out of the way and works the controls.

"You can let me fly it!" the Doctor tells her.

"Or we could go where we're supposed to," she retorts.

Amy walks down to steps to Rory by the door.

"What's the matter with you?"

"You called me stupid."

"I always call you stupid."

"No, but... my face."

Amy reaches out and opens Rory's hand to reveal her recorder.

"I wasn't sure who you were talking about. You know, me, or..."

"Him?"

"Well, you did say, 'Dropped out of the sky.'"

"It's a figure of speech, moron!"

Amy pulls Rory into a kiss.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."


	31. Safe and Far Enough

Chapter 15

Oval Office, day

Nixon shakes the Doctor's hand.

"So we're safe again."

"Safe? No, of course you're not safe. There's a billion other things out there, waiting to burn your whole world. But if you want to pretend you're safe, just so you can sleep at night, OK, you're safe. But you're not really."

Jenny rolls her eyes. "What he meant to say was as long as we're alive you'll be safe."

The Doctor turns to Canton. "Canton. Till the next one, eh?" They shake hands.

"Looking forward to it."

"Canton just wants to get married. Helluva reason to kick him out of the FBI," he says to Nixon.

"I'm sure something can be arranged."

"I'm counting on you."

"Er, Doctor... Canton here tells me you're... from the future. Hardly seems possible, but I was wondering..."

"Should warn you, I don't answer a lot of questions."

"But I'm a President at the beginning of his time. Dare I ask? Will I be remembered?"

"Oh, Dickie. Tricky Dickie. They're never going to forget you." They head for the TARDIS. "Say hi to David Frost for me."

"David Frost?"

Nixon and Canton watch as they enter the TARDIS and it dematerializes.

"This person you want to marry. Black?" asks Nixon.

"Yes."

"Hmm. I know what people think of me, but perhaps I am a little more liberal."

"He is."

"I think the moon is far enough for now, don't you, Mr. Delaware?"

"I figured it might be."


	32. Kissing and Stupid

Chapter 16

Stormcage

The TARDIS is in the hall as the Doctor says goodbye to River by her open cell.

"You could come with us."

"I escape often enough, thank you. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough."

"OK, up to you." He walks to the TARDIS. "See you next time. Call me."

"What, that's it? What's the matter with you?"

He walks back. "Have I forgotten something?"

"Oh, shut up."

River kisses him and the Doctor waves his arms about as if he doesn't know what to do.

"Right. OK. Interesting."

"What's wrong? You're acting like we've never done that before."

"We haven't."

"We haven't?"

"Oh, look at the time, must be off." He backs away to the TARDIS. "But it was very nice. It was good. It was unexpected. You know what they say, there's a first time for everything." He enters the TARDIS.

"And a last time."

Jenny steps out of the TARDIS. "Goodbye, Mum."

"Goodbye, sweetheart." River kisses her forehead and walks back into her cell. "Before you go could you be a dear and close the door for me?"

"Mum?"

"Yes dear?"

"Why are you in prison? You could come with us you know."

"Well," River started. "As I told your father I escape often enough. And I have a promise to live up to. You'll understand, soon enough."

"OK. Goodbye Mum."

"Goodbye, Jenny."

TARDIS

"Rory, I'm going to need thermo couplings. The green ones and the blue ones," says the Doctor as Jenny comes back in.

"OK, hold on." He heads off.

"Jenny could you go help Rory. I doubt he actually knows what thermo couplings look like."

"Okay, Father!" Jenny heads off.

"So."

"So?" asks Amy.

"You're OK?"

"Fine. Head's a bit weird. There's lots of stuff I can't quite remember."

"After effect of the Silence. Natural enough. That's not what I was asking. You told me you were pregnant."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I was. I thought I was. Turns out I wasn't."

"No. Why did you tell me?"

"You're my friend. You're my best friend."

"Did you tell Rory?"

In another section of the TARDIS, Rory still has Amy's recorder and he and Jenny can hear everything.

"_No."_

"_Amy, why tell me and not Rory?"_

"Why do you think? I travelled with you in this TARDIS for so long. All that time. If I was pregnant for some of it, wouldn't it have had an effect?"

"_I don't want to tell Rory, this baby might have three heads, or like a time head or something."_

"What's a time head?"

"I don't know, but what if it had one?"

"A time head?"

"Shut up, all right!"

They laugh.

"_Oi! Stupid face."_

Rory makes his way back to the console. "Er, yeah. Hello."

Amy sees the recorder. "Taking that away from you, if you're going to listen in all the time."

"OK, that's a fair point. But you should've told me that you thought you were pregnant. I'm a nurse, I'm good with pregnancy."

"Not, as it turns out, that good. So can you stop being stupid?" She hugs Rory.

"Er, no. Never. I'm never, ever going to stop being stupid!" Jenny walks back into the console room.

"So, this little girl, it's all about her. Who was she? Or we could just go off and have some adventures. Anyone in the mood for adventures? I am. You only live once."

Amy, Jenny and Rory share a look as the Doctor fiddles with the scanner controls. He smiles at Amy and looks back to the scanner. The TARDIS is performing a full-body scan on Amy, testing for pregnancy. The results keep switching between positive and negative.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

New York City, Alley, night

Six Months Later…

A homeless man is searching through dumpsters. The Girl appears wearing a thin coat. She coughs. The man turns at the sound of her cough.

"Are you OK? Little girl... are you OK?"

"It's all right," she says. "It's quite all right. I'm dying... but I can fix that. It's easy, really. See?"

The Girl holds her hands out and they begin to glow. She giggles and the man runs away. The glow spreads and she throws her arms out and her head back as she regenerates.

* * *

**And that is the end of Part 2. Part 3 up tomarrow.**


	34. Part 3- Cuts and Sirens

Part 3

Sea, night

A group of four pirates row the long-boat back to their ship through still waters through dense fog. The ship is still as there is not enough wind to fill the sails though a small breeze blows the array of charms hanging like chimes.

Ship's Deck, night

The pirates climb aboard and are greeted by another.

"What's wrong?" asks one.

"Man wounded," says another.

Stunned, the first pirate looks at the wounded man even as he points to the aft of the ship.

"Wake him."

The other pirate leaves.

Ship, Captain's Cabin, night

There is gold and jewels spilling over chests. The pirates are there, waiting on the Captain's decision.

"He slipped in the bilge water, Cap'n, and fell on to the rigger. His hand... I don't know if he'll survive."

The Captain turns around and looks at the wounded man's hand. There is a small scratch on his finger.

"You're a dead man, McGrath."

The Captain turns over McGrath's hand to reveal a black spot on his palm.

"Same as all the others."

A hypnotic woman's voice can be heard singing.

"She's here."

"Oh, save our souls," says a pirate.

"I've got to escape!" McGrath runs from the cabin.

"Don't go out there! McGrath! Don't listen for God's sake. The siren is a-calling."

Ship's Deck, night

McGrath runs onto the deck, tripping on coiled rope.

Ship, Captain's Cabins, night

The Captain locks the cabin door. He then takes a pendant from his neck and wraps the leather strap around the door handles. On one side of the pendant is a carved relief of a mermaid.


	35. Doxies and Walking the Plank

**An: Happy Easter, everyone. Hope you have a great one!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Ship's Deck, night

McGrath holds his knife in one hand, ready to strike. He uses his other hand to try to block out the singing.

Ship, Captain's Cabin, night

The others hear his scream as the pendant slowly swings at the lock.

Ship's Deck, night

The other pirates come out on deck. There is no sign of McGrath, only his pistol.

The Captain picks up the pistol. "Same as all the others. No sign of a struggle. No bones or blood."

"We're shark bait, every single one of us. Stuck on the ocean, waiting until the wind changes."

There is a banging from one of the hatches.

"What's that?" asks the Captain.

"The creature, it's returned."

The pirates approach cautiously, the Captain aims the pistol. The hatch bursts open to reveal the Doctor, Jenny, Rory and Amy.

"Yo ho ho! Or does nobody actually say that?" asks the Doctor.

Ship, Hold, night

The TARDIS rests among the storage.

Ship, Captain's Cabin, night

The Captain is questioning the presence of strangers on his ship.

"We made no signal."

"Our sensors picked you up. Ship in distress," says Jenny.

"Sensors?"

"Yes. OK. Problem word. Seventeenth century. Our ship automatically, er..noticed-ish... that your ship was having some bother," the Doctor explained.

"That big blue crate!?"

The Doctor snaps his fingers.

"Tis more magic, Captain Avery. They're spirits. How else would they have found their way below decks?" asks a pirate.

"Well, I want to say multidimensional engineering, but since you had a problem with sensors I won't go there. Look, I'm the Doctor, this is Jenny, Amy, Rory. We're pirates, same as you. Arghhhhh!"

The Doctor turns to look at the pirates behind them and when he turns around, Avery has a pistol aimed at his head.

"Except for the gun thing." The gun is out of Avery's hand and out the window within seconds thanks to Jenny. "And the beardiness."

"You're stowaways! Only explanation. Eight days, we've been stranded here. Becalmed. You must have stowed away before we sailed."

"What do we do with 'em?" asked the pirate.

"Oh, I think they deserve our hospitality."

Ship's Deck, night

The Doctor is standing at the edge of a plank jutting over the side of the ship. The pirates laugh.

"I suppose that laughing like that is in the job description. 'Can you do the laugh?' Check. Grab yourself a parrot. Welcome aboard."

"Stocks are low. Only one barrel of water remains. We don't need four more empty bellies to fill. Take the doxies below to the galley. Set 'em to work. They won't need much feeding."

One of the pirates "escorts" Amy and Jenny to the stairs that lead below-decks.

"Rory, a little help?"

Rory is being restrained by another pirate.

"Hey, listen right. They're not doxies."

"I didn't mean just tell him off. Thanks anyway."

The pirate forces them below.

"If you're lucky you'll drown before the sharks can take a bite," Avery tells the Doctor.

"If this is just because I'm a captain too, you shouldn't feel threatened. Your ship is much bigger than mine. And I don't have the cool boots. Or a hat, even."

Avery aims the pistol. "Time to go."

"A Bit more laughter, guys?" He motions with his hand.

Ship, Below-Decks, night

Amy and Jenny open a chest and finds it filled with swords. They take some out and as they're testing the feel of them in their hands, they see two long coats and two tricornes hanging on a peg.


	36. Swording and Singing

Chapter 4

Ship's Deck, night

"Where are the rest of the crew?" asks the Doctor. "This is a big ship. Big for five of you. I s'pose the rest of them are hiding some place," He holds his nose. "and they're going to jump out and shout 'boo'."

"Boo!" shout Amy and Jenny.

The men turn around to see Jenny and Amy wearing the coats and hats, swords pointed at Avery's throat.

"Throw the gun down," commands Jenny.

Avery drops the gun to the deck and Amy kicks it away.

"The rest of you, on your knees."

"Jenny? Amy? What are you doing?" asks the Doctor.

"Saving your life. OK with that, are you?" asks Amy.

"Put down the sword. A sword could kill us all, girls."

"Yep, thanks. That is actually why I'm pointing it at you," Jenny says.

One of the pirates comes at Amy with a wooden handle, surprising her and forcing her back from Avery. When the Doctor tries to intercede, Avery pushes him back into the rigging. When Jenny and Amy advance on the pirates with their swords, the pirates back away, gasping in fear. Amy shows off a little, swishing the sword through the air. The pirates take advantage and push forward again. Jenny fights them off. One advances on her with a rope, backing her into a corner. Amy swings through the air on a piece of rigging, swing her sword. She cuts one of them as she passes before landing on a barrel.

"You have killed me," says the pirate.

"No way. It's just a cut."

A black spot appears on the pirate's hand.

"What kind of rubbish pirates are you?" asks Jenny.

"One drop, that's all it takes. One drop of blood and she will rise out of the ocean," says Avery.

"Come on. She barely even scratched him. What are you all in such a huff about?" asks Jenny.

One of the pirates approaches her and she swings out on the rope. He stops her and the sword flies from her hand. Rory tries to catch it, but cuts his hand. A black spot appears on his palm.

"Doctor? What's happening to me?"

"She can smell the blood on your skin. She's marked you for death," Avery answers.

"She?"

"A demon, out there in the ocean."

"OK. Groovy. So not just pirates today. We've managed to bagsy a ship where there's a demon popping in," says the Doctor. He looks at Rory's hand. "Very efficient. I mean if something's going to kill you, it's nice that it drops you a note to remind you."

The Siren's song starts again.

"Quickly now. Block out the sound," says a pirate.

The others put their hands over their ears.

"What?"

"The creature. She charms all her victims with that song," Avery explains.

"Oh, great, so put my fingers in my ears. That's your plan? Doctor, come on let's go let's get back to the...back to the..." Rory starts acting dopey and giggles.

"The music. It's working on him. Look."

He looks at Amy. "You are so beautiful."

"What?"

"I love your get up. That's great. You should dress as a pirate more often. Cuddle me, shipmate." Jenny is standing behind Amy trying not to laugh despite the deadly situation.

"Rory, stop."

"He's acting like a high Time Lord with a sugar rush," says Jenny. This earns her a deadly glare from the Doctor.

"Everything is totally brilliant isn't it? Look at these brilliant pirates. Look at their brilliant beards. I'd like a beard. I'm going to grow a beard," says Rory.

"You're not," Amy tells him.

"The music turns them into fools," Avery explains.

Rory and the other wounded pirate continue to act like they're drunk/high.

"Oh, my God!" exclaims Jenny.

Off the starboard side of the ship, a section of the water glows green. Everyone watches and soon a woman rises from the water. She, too, glows green. Rory's jaw drops at the sight of her. Amy and Jenny grab his arms and hold him back as the Siren floats down to the deck. The injured pirate walks towards her and the others half-heartedly grab for him as they, too, are entranced. The Siren has her arm outstretched and the marked pirate reaches for her hand. Still held back by Amy and Jenny, Rory reaches for her. As soon as the pirate's hand touches the Siren, his body is dispersed. Rory breaks free of the girls.

"I have to touch her. Let me touch her," he says.

Amy pushes her way past Rory and faces the Siren.

"Sorry, but he is spoken for," Amy informs her.

The Siren hisses and turns red. She sends Amy flying backwards into Jenny and they both land on the deck.

The Doctor goes to Amy and Jenny. "Jenny! Amy! Everybody into the hold."

The pirates head to the hold. Rory stands there still entranced.

"Rory!" yells the Doctor.

The Doctor makes sure Jenny and Amy are safe before grabbing Rory.

"Hey!"


	37. Leeches and Guns

Chapter 5

Ship, Hold, night

They make their way down into the hold, splashing through the gathered water.

"What is that thing?" asks Amy.

"The legend. The siren. Many a merchant ship, laden with treasure has fallen prey to her. She's been hunting us ever since we were becalmed. Picking off the injured," Avery explains.

"Like a shark. A shark can smell blood," says one pirate.

"OK. Just like a shark. In a dress. And singing. And green. A green singing shark in an evening gown," the Doctor says.

"The ship is cursed."

"Yeah right. 'Cursed' is big with humans. Means bad things are happening but you can't be bothered to find an explanation," says Jenny.

"She's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," says Rory.

Amy glares at him. "Actually I think you'll find she isn't. We have to leave. Right now."

"That thing of yours really is a ship?" asks Avery.

"Well, it's not propelled by the wind," the Doctor says.

"Show me. Weigh anchor. Make it sail!" He pulls a gun.

"And the gun's back. You're big on the gun thing aren't you? Freud would say you're compensating. Have you ever met Freud? No? Comfy sofa."

"Leave the cursed one, Captain. The creature can have him," says a pirate.

"Yes, please," says Rory.

"We don't want the siren coming after us," says Avery.

The pirates cry out and one lifts his leg from the water. There's something on it.

"It's a leech!" screams Amy.

"Everyone out of the water!" orders the Doctor.

Everyone climbs out of the water onto the crates. The pirate pulls the leech from his leg.

"It's bitten me, I'm bleeding." The spot appears.

"She wants blood. Why does she want blood?" wonders Jenny

"What were you saying about leaving the cursed ones behind?" asks Amy.

"It's OK. We're safe down here. No 'curse' is getting through three solid inches of timber."

The Siren appears behind the Doctor and begins to sing.

"Ah. Hello again."

Amy holds back Rory but the pirate walks forward.

"No! No! No!" yell Avery and the Doctor.

The pirate touches the Siren's hand and disappears. His hat falls to the floor. Everyone rushes from the hold, Jenny pushing Rory, hat in hand.

Ship, Below-Decks, night

The Doctor bolts the door behind him.

"Safe?"

"I have my good days and my bad days."

"How did she get in?" asks Avery.

Jenny uses her sonic on the hat. "The bilge water - she's using water like a portal, a door. She can materialize through a single drop. We need to go somewhere with no water."

"Well, thank God we're not in the middle of the ocean," says Amy, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The Doctor puts on the hat.

"Did you see her eyes? Like crystal pools," Rory says.

"You are in enough trouble," Amy tells him.

"The magazine!" shouts Avery.

"What?" ask the girls.

"He means the armory where the powder's stored."

"It's dry as a bone," Avery says.

"Good let's go, there," says Jenny.

Avery pulls his gun "I give the orders, missy."

"Ah. Worried because we're all wearing a hat now?!" She heads for the magazine. "Nobody touch anything sharp!" she orders.

"Come on Rory." Amy pulls him by the arm.

In another section below-deck, a pirate takes out a ring of keys to open a locked door.

"Quickly, man," commands Avery.

"The key, 'tis gone, Cap'n."

"How can it have gone?"

The Doctor pushes the door open. "Someone else had the same idea."


	38. Son and Wife

Chapter 6

Ship, Magazine, night

They enter the room cautiously. The room is empty.

"Barricade the door. Careful of that lantern! Every barrel is full of powder," yells Avery.

"Who's been sleeping in my gun-room?" asks the Doctor.

Avery hears a muffled coughing and removes the lid of one of the barrels. He reaches a hand in a pulls out a young boy.

"You fool. You fool, boy. What are you doing here?"

"Who is he?" asks a pirate.

"What, he's not one of the crew?"

"No. He's my son," says Avery.

"A few moments later, the Boy is sitting on a bench, Avery next to him. Everyone else stands and looks on.

"What in God's name possessed you, boy? Your mother will be searching for you." The Boy looks down. "When?" asks Avery.

"Last winter. Fever. She told me all about you. How you were a Captain in the Navy. An honorable man, she said. How I would be proud to know you." He coughs. "I've come to join your crew."

"I don't want you here."

"You can't send me back. It's too late. We're a hundred miles from home."

"It's dangerous here. There's a monster aboard. She leaves a mark on men's skin," says Avery.

"The black spot?" asks the Boy.

The Boy shows the palm of his hand. There's a black spot. Avery grabs his son's hand. The Boy coughs. A little later, Amy, the Doctor, Jenny and Rory are sitting while the pirates stand. Rory rubs the spot on his palm.

"There's nothing wrong with the boy. He has no scars," says Avery.

"Yep. Ignore my last theory," says the Doctor.

"He has his good days and his bad days," explains Amy.

"It's not just blood. She's coming for all the sick and wounded. Like a hunter chooses the weakest animal."

"OK, look. He's got a fever," says Amy.

"The siren knows it. Humans. Second-rate. Damage too easily. It's only a matter of time before everyone gets bruised. Our ship. It can sail us all away from here. You and me, we fetch it. Let's go," says Jenny to Avery. She stands.

Avery pulls out the pistol. "You're not the Captain here, remember?"

"Besides, Jenny, I would be going. Not you," says the Doctor.

The Boy opens one of the barrels to reveal water. The Siren reaches through with her arms. Jenny forces the lid back on then sits on it.

"The water's dangerous. That's how she gets through. One touch of her hand and you're a dead man!" yells Avery.

"We're all cursed if we stay aboard!" yells someone.

"It's not a curse. Curse means game over. Curse means we're helpless. We are not helpless! Captain, what's our next move?" asks Jenny.

Avery drapes the pendant around the Boy's neck.

"Wait with the boy."

"Captain we're all in danger here," says a pirate.

"I said wait, and barricade the door after we've gone."

"Sure you want to go?" Amy asks the Doctor.

"We have to get Rory and Toby away. She's out there now, licking her lips, boiling a saucepan, grating cheese."

"OK, well remember, if you get an itch, don't scratch too hard." Jenny rolls her eyes.

"We've all got to go some time," says the Doctor.

Amy and Rory exchange a look, remembering what they saw in Utah.

"There are worse ways than having your face snogged off by a dodgy mermaid." He pats Rory on the shoulder.

Ship, Below-Decks, night

The Doctor and Avery step out of the room and Avery puts his gun away.

"D'you want to draw lots for who's in charge, then?" asks Avery.

"Darkness. Demon. You can have first go." He pats Avery on the chest.

They make their way back to the hold. Avery slips and nearly puts his hand down on an exposed nail. The Doctor grabs his hand just in time.

"Nearly. Phew!"


	39. Becalmed and Blaggards

Chapter 7

**TARDIS**

The Doctor runs up to the console while Avery stands just inside the door.

"By all the…" He walks slowly to the console.

"Let me stop you there. Bigger on the inside. Don't mind, do you, if we just skip to the end of that moment? Oh, and sorry I lied by the way, when I said yours was bigger. Kitchen that way. Choice of bathrooms - there, there, there."

**Ship, Magazine, night**

Toby sits on the floor, coughing. Jenny goes to sit by him. Amy looks at them.

"What's wrong?" asks Rory.

"The most beautiful thing you've ever seen."

"Oh, tell me I didn't really say that."

Amy notices the two pirates removing the barrels blocking the door.

"What's going on?"

"We're not staying here to mollycoddle the boy. The Captain's gone soft, it's time for us to leave,"

**TARDIS**

The Doctor is typing on the console when Avery starts pointing and touching controls.

"What's this do?"

The Doctor starts pointing. "That does very very complicated. That does sophisticated, that does whoa, amazing, and that does whizz bang far too technical to explain!"

"Wheel?" asks Avery.

"Atom accelerator."

"It steers the thing."

"No...Sort of...Yes."

"Wheel. Telescope. Astrolabe. Compass. A ship's a ship. Oh..."

**Ship, Magazine, night**

Toby gets up.

"He told you to wait, you dog. He's your Captain, a Naval Officer. You're honour-bound to do as he tells you."

"'Honour-bound?' Do you know what kind of ship this is? Do you know what your father does?"

Jenny puts her arms about Toby's shoulders.

"Don't listen to him, Toby."

"We sail under the black flag. The Jolly Roger."

"Liar!" Toby lunges at them. "He's no wicked pirate!"

"Oh, you think so? I've seen your father gun down a thousand innocent men."


	40. Screams and Reflection

**AN: Sorry guys. I was having some technical difficulties. I think it's all fixed now. Thank you guys for bringing that to my attention. BTW in one part of this chapter Jenny and the Doctor communicate telepathically so**

_Jenny_

_Doctor_

* * *

CHAPTER 8

SHIP, BELOW-DECKS, NIGHT

As the Doctor is using the sonic on the lock, they hear the Siren singing. The Doctor and Avery begin checking each other for injury. The look to the door and see green light through the cracks.

"She's inside," says the Doctor.

"She's come for Mulligan."

Mulligan screams. The Doctor finally opens the door.

SHIP, STOREROOM, NIGHT

They enter the room and find it empty. The Doctor scans the room with the sonic. Avery grabs the crown.

"No water in here. How did she take him? The girl said she uses water like a door. That's how she enters a room."

The Doctor looks at the highly-polished crown.

"She was wrong. Please ignore all my theories up to this point."

"What, again!?"

"We're all in danger. The water's not how she's getting in. When we were down in the hold, think what happened. You, me, Amy, Jenny, Rory, leeches."

"She sprang from the water."

"Yes, only when it grew still! Still water. Nature's mirror."

"So... You mean?"

"Yes. Not water... Reflection."

SHIP, MAGAZINE, NIGHT

Sitting on the floor, Toby takes the pendant from around his neck and begins to rub it.

SHIP, STOREROOM, NIGHT

"The siren legend. The curse."

"You said curses weren't real."

"Folklore springs from truth. She attacks ships filled with treasure. Where else do you get a perfect reflection?"

"Polished metal."

"Hmm."

The Doctor puts the crown away in a bag as Avery automatically reaches for the pendant. It's not there.

"We must warn them," says Avery.

_JENNY!_

_Yes, Father?_

_The Siren. She's not getting in through water._

SHIP, MAGAZINE, NIGHT

Toby is now using a cloth to polish the metal. Jenny looks over at him.

_How's she getting in then?_

_Through reflection._

Jenny's eyes go wide. She looks at Toby again.

SHIP, BELOW-DECKS, NIGHT

The Doctor and Avery hurry back to the magazine. They reach the door.

"Jenny!"


	41. Fog and Treasure

CHAPTER 9  
SHIP, MAGAZINE, NIGHT  
"Open the door!" the Doctor yells through the door.  
"Toby, open the door!" yells Avery.  
Amy, Jenny and Rory remove the barrels.  
"Toby!"  
"Open the door!"  
"Toby!"  
Amy, Jenny and Rory open the door and the Doctor pushes his way through, grabs the pendant from Toby and begins breathing heavily on it to fog the surface. Amy and Rory just stare at him. He gives a thumbs-up and Avery and Jenny relax. The Doctor then runs out the door.  
SHIP, CAPITAIN'S CABIN, NIGHT  
Using the butt of a rifle, the Doctor begins to smash the small panes of glass that make up the aft window.  
"We've got to destroy every reflection. Gold, silver, glass. She could spring from any of them." He smashes a mirror. "Oh, yes, yes, I know I know. Very bad luck to break it. But look at it this way, there's a stroppy homicidal mermaid trying to kill all."  
"How much worse can things get?"  
"Yep." The Doctor looks at the treasure. "Help me lug this lot out."  
"Where are we taking it?"  
"The ocean."  
"No. No! This is the treasure of the Mogul of India."  
"Oh, good. For a moment there I thought it was yours."  
"Doctor, wait. Must we do this?"  
"Any reflection, any mirror, and the siren will attack. We have to protect Rory and Toby. Go and get the crown from the storeroom."  
Avery leaves and the Doctor begins to throw the treasure out the broken window.  
SHIP, STOREROOM, NIGHT  
With a sigh, Avery takes the crown and leaves.  
SHIP'S DECK, NIGHT  
A slight breeze moves the dangling shells and charms and the full moon shines down as the Siren sings.


	42. Who Are You?

Chapter 12

Ship, Magazine, night

"Just wait?" asks Rory.

"Not my most dynamic plan, I realize."

"TARDIS?" asks Amy.

"It's been towed."

"What?" asks Jenny.

"Sorry. We might be stuck here for a while."

"So you're saying that we should all just wait here below?" asks Rory.

"The sea is still calm, like a mirror. If you go out on deck she'll rise up and attack you," says Avery.

"It's OK. The calm won't last forever. When the wind picks up we'll all set sail," says Jenny.

"Until it does, you have to hide down here."

"That includes you, Jenny," says the Doctor.

"What?! Why!?"

"You've got a spot on your hand. I want you to be safe."

"Fine."

LATER…

Amy and Rory are asleep on the floor. Jenny is leaning on the wall opposite Toby. Avery goes to sit beside Toby.

"I'm sorry about your mother. You miss her a lot." Jenny watches silently.

"Three years. No word from you."

"Toby..."

"You promised her. You promised you'd come home. And she believed you would, right up until the day she died. What made you do it? What made you... turn pirate? "

"Get some sleep now."

In her half-sleep state, Amy hears a woman's voice. Jenny hears it, too.

"It's fine. You're doing fine. Just stay calm."

Amy opens her eyes and she and Jenny see the same woman with the eye-patch that Amy saw at the orphanage. The panel slides shut. Amy sits up but the panel has disappeared.

Ship's Deck, night

The Doctor is looking up at the stars when Avery joins him.

"It's not one star it's two." The Doctor points. "The dog star. Sirius. Binary system."

"I use it to navigate the ocean."

"I've travelled far, like you. Space can be very lonely. The greatest adventure is having someone share it with you."

"If we get out of this I'll take him back to England. He can't stay with me. I'm not the father he needs."

"Who are you, Henry Avery? Respected naval officer, wife and child at home. How did you end up here, wandering the oceans with a band of rogues?"

"I've set my course now. Nothing I can do to alter it."

"People stared at it for centuries and never knew. Things can suddenly change, when you're least expecting." He pats Avery on the shoulder and leaves.


	43. How much is it worth?

**Hey, hey, hey! Sorry for the wait. My mom wouldn't let me on the internet until I finished my book project. I am a procrastinator. Sorry. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

CHAPTER 11

SHIP, CAPITAIN'S CABIN, NIGHT  
The Doctor is standing quietly in the middle of the room. Amy enters behind him.  
"Doctor?"  
"Sssh."  
"What can you see?"  
"Feels like something's out there, staring straight at me."  
There is a crash of thunder and the ship rocks.  
"Man the sails!" He runs from the room.  
SHIP'S DECK, NIGHT  
It's raining hard. Avery holds the rigging. Amy, Jenny and Rory rush topside.  
"To the rigging, you dogs! Let go the sails. Avast ye!"  
Amy and Rory head for the ropes holding the mainsail while Avery works on the foresail. The Doctor and Jenny are at the wheel.  
"Put the bunt into the slack of the clews."  
"I swear he's making half this stuff up," Amy shouts over the storm.  
"What we really need is some sort of phrase book," shouts Rory.  
"Toby! Jenny! Find my coat. My compass is inside it." They go below. "Heave ho you bilge rats."  
"'Rats' was all I could hear," yells Rory.  
Toby and Jenny come back with Avery's coat and the crown rolls out along the deck. All they can do is watch. Toby looks at his father, hurt by the proof that he's a pirate. The Siren reaches through the reflection on the crown and shoots into the air above the ship. She sings and floats down to the deck, her hands reaching out for Toby and Jenny.  
"Don't let her take you!" yells Avery.  
Enthralled, Toby and Jenny walk closer, their hands out.  
"No!" yell the Doctor and Avery.  
Toby and Jenny touch the Siren and disappear with a scream.  
"No!"  
Amy holds back Rory as he tries to reach the Siren. The Doctor sneaks behind her and throws the crown into the sea. The Siren disappears.  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
"You couldn't give up the gold could you? That's why you turned pirate! Your commission, your wife, your son. Just how much is that treasure worth to you man?"  
At that moment, the main yardarm swing around and knocks Rory into the churning water.  
"Rory! Rory!" Amy runs to the side. "I can't see him. Doctor, I'm going in!"  
"He's drowning. You go in after him you'll drown too. There's only one thing that can save him now."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"The Siren. The Siren, she wants him. We have to release her." The Doctor heads for the water barrel.  
"Doctor, no."  
The Doctor removes the lid and releases the Siren.  
"He's drowning. Go find him!" yells the Doctor.  
The Siren dives into the water.  
"What did you do?"  
"If he stays in there he'll die."  
"She'll destroy him."  
"That thing isn't just some ravenous hunter! It's intelligent. We can reason with it. And maybe, just maybe, they're still alive somewhere. We have to follow."  
"Are you mad?" asks Avery.  
"If we ever want to see them again, we have to let the siren take us. We'll prick our fingers. All agreed?" He holds out a fist. "Yeah?"  
"Aye."  
"Aye."  
"Aye!"  
The Doctor pricks their fingers and the black spot appears. The Siren appears and sings. They each reach out to her. There is a flash of light.


End file.
